<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Black Swan 2 by emmasyellowbug</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070627">The Black Swan 2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmasyellowbug/pseuds/emmasyellowbug'>emmasyellowbug</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - John Wick (Movies) Setting, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:56:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmasyellowbug/pseuds/emmasyellowbug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Legendary assassin Emma Swan is forced back out of retirement by a former associate plotting to seize control of a shadowy international assassins' guild. Bound by a blood oath to help him, Emma travels to Rome, where she squares off against some of the world's deadliest killers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Taking Back What's Hers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you all for enjoying part 1 of this awesome AU with some of our OUAT characters. Here are the first two chapters to this action packed sequel, which I will try to stay true to the second film as well as I did with the first. However, there will be some add-on's and changes of my own along the way. Happy reading and hope you enjoy just the same! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“There’s a lot we have to talk about, Regina. And this time, I’m going to let you in on everything. I already lost Henry, there’s no way I’m losing you. I can’t.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Regina’s thumbs softly wiped away at her wife’s tears. Her arms circling around her neck as she carefully pulled her in for a hug, not wanting to hear what Emma had to do. The evidence was clear enough.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You’re not going to lose me.” The brunette whispered, tears making their way down her cheeks as her eyes closed. “You’ll never lose me.” She parted from their hug, but remained close to the woman she loved most in the world. “Let’s go home.”</em>
</p>
<p><em>After days of not doing so, Emma smiled, placing a few kisses to the palm of her hand as it cupped her face again.</em> </p>
<p><em>The blonde nodded, “After I take care of one last thing first.”</em><br/>
____________________</p>
<p>
  <b>That same night…</b>
</p>
<p>Sirens sounded, as well as tires screeching and the engine of a motorcycle and car revving off in the distance. An old black and white silent film playing against the brick walls of a building where a motorcycle slid across the pavement, crashing in place while its owner ran right up to the scraped up bike, mounting it as he fled away. The sound of an engine growing louder and louder. </p>
<p>Emma made a sharp right turn, tires to August’s 1970 Chevrolet Chevelle SS screeching against the road. </p>
<p>The man behind the motorcycle panted in fear as the blonde was right on him. He maneuvered his way around on going vehicles. Breaking suddenly, while he almost rammed into an on coming cab. As he made his way in between the two vehicles, Emma took a sharp left turn, driving a few blocks ahead before turning to her right again.</p>
<p>The man kept glancing behind him, almost relieved that he had lost sight of the car chasing him for a short moment. Only, as he kept up his fast driving, he witnessed as Emma slammed on her brakes right in front of him. All he could do was scream as the motorcycle slammed right onto the side door, causing his body to fly up in the air, landing hard on the bare pavement. Shattered glass falling around him that came from the now broken window of the blonde’s car.</p>
<p>The driver’s side door opened, one foot after another made their way out. Emma walked her way around the front of her car, until she reached the man’s unconscious body. She bent down, pulling on the zipper of his jacket, reaching inside his pocket, holding out a golden metallic card with a symbol she was very familiar with. She made her way inside her car next, speeding away to her next destination to where her favorite car would be.</p>
<p>She was determined to get it back before her wife was discharged from the hospital.<br/>
____________________</p>
<p>A door was pulled up from a cab warehouse. It was owned by a man of the name Leopold. He liked going just by his first name, but everyone knew he was once related to Killian and Liam Jones. If Liam would have taken Emma’s car to anyone- it would be him.</p>
<p>He had a nice hidden business going for himself. His men would distribute cocaine, launder money within their cabs. Just as they were now. They changed merchandise from one trunk of the car to another. </p>
<p>Leopold sat behind his desk, wetting the tip of his cigar with his lips, savoring it. His lighter clicked as he brought the flame near its end. Taking a few puffs.</p>
<p><em>“Is everything ready?”</em> He asked his right hand man in perfect Russian.</p>
<p>“Almost.” His man stood by the front door to his office.</p>
<p>Leopold’s brow raised, “Almost.” </p>
<p>“Sir, with all due respect, are you sure this is our best option? I mean, why can’t we just correct the problem?” He asked, regarding keeping Emma’s car. </p>
<p>Leopold knew, just like everyone, who that car belonged to. As well as, he knew that she would be coming for it.</p>
<p>“Because my fucking nephew killed a kid.” He spat, holding his cigar between his fingers, “And he stole a car. A car which currently is among our inventory.” The leather from his chair cried out as he stood to his feet, closing the blinds to the window in his office.</p>
<p>“So, we’re giving everything up for a car?” Asked his right hand man.</p>
<p>“It’s not just a car.” Leopold corrected him, “It is Emma Swan’s car.”</p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p>Emma held up the golden card against the pad on the door. A loud buzzing sound was heard as the door unlocked through a back entrance. She pulled the door open, her boots clanking against the floor, calmly making her way inside Loepold’s building.</p>
<p>“I don’t understand, sir. Why don’t we just give it back?”</p>
<p>Leopold stood inches away from the man’s face, his finger up in warning, “Because she killed my fucking nephews.”</p>
<p>The blonde’s hand reached out from within the shadows, pulling a man by his jacket, her other hand wrapping around his throat. The last thing that was heard was his gasped choke, followed by the tumbling of his body down a set of stairs. Her figure standing on top of them like a shadow.</p>
<p>“She killed a dozen of my men over her car.” He whispered close to his man’s ear, “And a boy.” He walked his way towards his desk, sitting back down, “And you, you think she will stop now, hm?”</p>
<p>“Sir. She’s one woman. Why don’t we just eliminate her?”</p>
<p>Leopold sat back in his chair, taking a much needed puff, “Emma Swan is a woman of focus…”</p>
<p>The clicking of another lighter sounded, as another one of Leopold’s men lit up his cigarette. His eyes grew wide once he took a puff, feeling as Emma’s hands wrapped around his mouth from behind. Sparks of the cigarette flying out from her pushing it inside his throat. She turned him over, delivering a direct punch to his stomach, causing him to choke out a puff of smoke along with the cigarette.</p>
<p>“Commitment…”</p>
<p>Emma quickly blocked a punch from the man, grabbing a hold of his arm with both her hands. Throwing her body over onto the ground, she caused him to flip onto his back. She pressed a hand onto his face, holding him down with all her strength. She pushed down on his face using her free hand, hearing a loud pop as his neck soon broke.</p>
<p>“And sheer fucking will.”</p>
<p>Another grunt was heard from one of Leopold’s men, along with the sound of a wire being wrapped around his mouth. His hand came up, attempting to strike the blonde, however Emma proved to be much faster. The whoosh of the wire she held was heard in the air, her hands wrapping it around his wrist so fast it caused him to grunt.</p>
<p>She pulled on the wire, wrapping the man’s arm around his neck. Quickly kneeling on one knee, she pulled once again with all of her strength, causing his body to flip over hers, landing face down against the ground. She stood to her feet, her hands pulling on the wire that caused him to choke. His hands struggling to grab onto the wire that was wrapped around his neck. His face turning red from lack of oxygen.</p>
<p>Leopold leaned back in his chair even more, almost slouching, “She almost killed three men in a bar…”</p>
<p>“With a pencil.” Spoke his right hand man, nodding, “I know. I’ve heard the story.”</p>
<p>“With a fucking pencil!” Leopold’s eyes grew wide, “Who the fuck could do that?” He paused, taking a puff of his cigar as he continued after, “I can assure you that the stories you hear about this woman, if nothing else, has been watered down.”</p>
<p>Heads turned towards the ringing phone on the man’s desk.</p>
<p>Leopold’s hand reached for it, placing the device near his ear, <em>“Yes?”</em></p>
<p><em>“You have my car.”</em> </p>
<p>The blood drained from his body at the sound of Emma’s voice, speaking perfect Russian. The last thing he heard was a click as the line went dead.</p>
<p><em>“The Black Swan.”</em> Leopold mumbled, his hand trembling as he dropped the phone, letting it hang from his desk and onto the floor.</p>
<p>Distant chatter echoed inside the building, as Emma walked her way towards a line of cars, covered up with grey colored dust coverings. She stopped in front of the one she knew would be hers, lifting up a corner until one of the headlights were revealed. Her other hand came up to grasp onto the rest of the sheet, pulling it off with one yank. The brightness of her car shone as the lights above it shined down.</p>
<p>The blonde moved towards the driver’s side door, pulling it open and climbing right in. The smell of leather hitting her nostrils. A scent she had dearly missed. She looked up, pulling down the visor as her keys jingled, falling right into the palm of her hand. She turned the key inside her ignition, the engine roaring to life.</p>
<p>Leopold’s eyes looked off to the side as he remained seated in his chair. He could hear as the blonde clearly had control of her car once again, a couple of his men shouting in the distance.</p>
<p>Emma drove backward, impacting one of Leopold’s men with the back of her car, his body thudding as it rolled over the roof and hood of the car.</p>
<p>Men mounted different cab cars, chasing after the blonde’s car as Emma drove on at fast speed, her tires screeching with every sharp turn. Her engine roared while she drove on out of an exit that led her into a big empty space of the building. Her vehicle jumping in the air, landing back on its four wheels. She made a sharp left turn as she spotted the headlights of a yellow cab coming towards her.</p>
<p>Her windows shattering, pieces of glass thrown against her feeling the impact of a cab impacting the side of her car near the front. Her tires screeched, her control almost lost due to another incoming impact from another vehicle. Then another.</p>
<p>Her eyes grew dark. This wasn’t how she saw this night going for her car at all.</p>
<p>She changed her shift to reverse, stepping on the gas pedal as she crashed right into the car that had stopped behind her. She quickly changed her shift to Drive, accelerating as fast as she could manage. Her eyes focusing on the motorcycle that jumped out onto the open space, now tailing her.</p>
<p>The blonde drove onto a dead end, making a sharp left turn. Her head turning back as she could still see the man on the motorcycle right on her. The impact of several bullets hitting her side door as the man attempted to kill her.</p>
<p>Emma slammed against the driver’s side door, forcing it to open. Her foot slamming on the brake pedal hard, her tires were heard screeching next to the man’s motorcycle as it slammed against her door. His body flying straight forward with a hard felt grunt. His motorcycle rolling and crashing against the pavement, rolling over his body.</p>
<p>Emma shifted to reverse again, stepping down on the gas pedal, stepping down on the brakes and then the gas again making her vehicle turn in a sharp circular motion. She drove back inside the warehouse, past a few parked yellow cabs. Her eyes focused on a black car that suddenly came to a stop as she drove her way through. Her foot stepped more on the gas, while her car rammed right into the black vehicle. Her driver’s side door now missing.</p>
<p>The impact was so strong, the black car crashed against the wall.</p>
<p>She put her car in reverse again, placing it back in Drive, while she rammed the black car once more. The body of the man inside the vehicle slamming against her windshield, cracking it to bits.</p>
<p>The man on the floor groaned in pain, looking up into her green eyes as Emma stared down at him from her missing door. He stood to his feet, limping away as quickly as he could manage. </p>
<p>The engine of Emma’s car miraculously roared to life as she placed it in reverse again. It wasn’t until she was close enough to the limping man that she made a sharp left turn, using the front side of her car to impact the man’s body.</p>
<p>He grunted with the impact, feeling his body fly through the air, slamming hard against a metal pole while dropping to the floor.</p>
<p>She heard the engine of another car cab roaring to life, suddenly slamming into her own car, hitting the front side of it, causing it to spin off to the side. The blonde’s body flying out of the doorless side, slamming onto the ground with a grunt.</p>
<p>Glass crackled underneath her boots as she rose to her feet. Her head turning towards two men running her way. Her fist impacting one in the stomach as he dropped to the floor. She brought her leg up in a quick motion, delivering a kick to the other man’s thigh, her right fist striking the man’s face. </p>
<p>He grunted as Emma impacted his stomach next, then his chest with a knife hand strike attack.</p>
<p>Her body quickly turned towards the first man as he was moving towards her again, slamming her forearm against his chest, causing him to crash hard on the floor.</p>
<p>Her feet moved her back, dodging every single attempted punch the second man tried to deliver her way. She grabbed onto his arms as he gripped onto her jacket, quickly striking him in the face with a knife hand strike, then another right on his ribs. Her leg kicked his inner thigh, causing him to slightly spread his legs. Emma brought up his entire arm, flipping his body onto the ground, while delivering a direct punch to his chest. </p>
<p>The engine of an incoming cab sounded, tires screeching as two of the men driving it impacted the blonde’s body. Causing her to fall onto the hood and fly straight ahead. Her body rolling across the hard floor in a pained grunt.</p>
<p>While the two exited the car, Emma was already up on her feet, delivering a kick to one of their stomach’s, while the other charged right at her, slamming her body back against the trunk of her own car.</p>
<p>Emma struck his back using her elbow, moving their bodies away from her car, while she slammed back hard against the floor, flipping his body over hers using her leg. </p>
<p>She quickly stood up, reaching for the second guy’s head, slamming it hard against the side of the car without any hesitation. She blocked an incoming punch from the other man, grabbing onto his arm as she flipped his body over onto the puddled ground. Water splashing all over with the impact. Her grip never loosening from the man’s arm as he stood to his feet.</p>
<p>He grunted in pain, feeling as the blonde’s foot kicked him right in his left knee, then his right. </p>
<p>Emma jumped up, her legs rolled into a ball against her own stomach, rolling onto the floor, bringing the man along with her hard to the ground. His body rolling over hers, as Emma now kneeled above his. </p>
<p>They struggled for a second, until the blonde held his head down, delivering a hard punch right to his face, breaking his neck.</p>
<p>She let out a puff of air, looking ahead of a pair of bright headlights that came from an incoming cab. Her body quickly rolling away, landing on one knee. All while the other car crashed right into another. </p>
<p>A man stepped out of the cab, running towards her, yelling at her in Russian as he attempted to deliver not one but two failed punches, as they all were blocked by the blonde’s forearms.</p>
<p>Emma grunted, grabbing his leg which came up her way in a spinning side kick, which she caught using her arm. Her other hand holding onto the man’s jacket. </p>
<p>He grunted in pain, feeling his body spin, as the blonde used her foot to kick his in one quick motion, causing him to slam hard on the ground.</p>
<p>Emma’s head turned towards another man running her way in a jumpsuit, She felt as his arms wrapped around her form, spinning her in the air as her body slammed down hard.</p>
<p>Emma grunted, watching as the man began walking towards her. What he didn’t expect was for her to reach behind her back for her handgun, taking aim at both his knees, shooting them dead on as his body hit the floor, screaming.</p>
<p>Emma rested against the cab, sighing with exhaustion, all through the man’s screams of agonizing pain. </p>
<p>Leopold’s eyes grew wide at the sound of the man’s echoing screams, remaining in his chair as the next sound he heard were the blonde’s footsteps climbing up the stairs. His eyes looked straight ahead, as his two wooden doors were spread open by the blonde herself. He watched her as she silently walked up to the very front of his desk, her clothes drenched in water, as well as strands of golden hair that covered the sides of her face. </p>
<p>Emma looked down in front of her, knowing well that the man was too afraid to try and kill her himself. He wasn’t stupid like Killian or Liam were.</p>
<p>Her hand reached for the bottle of liquor the man had on his tray, serving two shot glasses with the same amount of alcohol. She handed one over, placing it in front of Leopold, while she held onto the other.</p>
<p><em>“Peace.”</em> She spoke in Russian, her eyes piercing his as she held up her glass.</p>
<p><em>“Can a woman like you know peace?”</em> Asked Leopold.</p>
<p><em>“Why not?”</em> Replied Emma, still holding her glass up towards him.</p>
<p>Leopold chuckled, not really believing that for a second. But, he wasn’t about to die at the hands of Emma Swan.</p>
<p>His hand reached for the glass before him, <em>“Peace.”</em> He said, while stretching out his glass towards Emma’s. The clinking of both glasses being the only sound in the office at that point. Both chugging down the drink in one go. </p>
<p>Emma sat down the glass in front of the man, turning her back to him as she headed for the doors. She didn’t care to kill him, not really. She just wanted what was rightfully hers, before she lived what was left of her happy life with her wife.</p>
<p><em>“Enjoy your retirement…”</em> Leopold spoke as the blonde stopped dead in her tracks, “Ms. Swan.”</p>
<p>Emma nodded, walking her way out of the man’s office. While Leopold dropped his glass onto his desk. Thankful that she was gracious enough to let him live another day. The blonde mounted her beat up car. Her engine sputtered as she turned the key at first, starting up the second time, engine roaring to life. Her car never failed her. </p>
<p>Tires screeched, smoke and all as she sped on home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Blood Oath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you don't get discouraged with this chapter. Please read an important note regarding Regina at the end of the chapter. :) Thanks!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma drove up the driveway of her home, inside her garage her engine sputtered as it turned off. She reached inside her glove compartment, taking out her birthday card from Henry and Regina. A picture of all three stored in between her card. Her eyes closed while she brought the card up to her lips, placing a gentle kiss on the picture. </p>
<p>As she walked her way inside through her kitchen, a small belgian malinois puppy came running up to her. Happier than ever to see its master return home.</p>
<p>“Hey, boy.” She mumbled, bending down to pet the animal’s fur. She walked towards her kitchen, the dog right on her tail, happily taking a sip of water from the bowl she had brought along with the pup. The blonde sighed, sliding down to the floor, her back against the island counter, her hand once again caressing the pup’s fur. “Good dog.”</p>
<p>The corner of her lip curved into a tiny smile, hoping Regina would love the dog’s company as she had.<br/>____________________</p>
<p>The blonde walked straight into her bedroom, not being able to open the door to her son’s room. She removed her jacket from her body, ridding herself of her belt. Tossing her weapon on the bed next. </p>
<p>Her eyes closed the sensation of warm water dripping off of her back in the shower. Her hands sliding across her wet hair, draining all the water from it as she tended to do.</p>
<p>Dressed in her pair of pajama pants and a white t-shirt, she made her way into her bedroom. Placing her birthday card next to her nightstand along with Regina’s necklace. Flashes of her wife and son taking over her mind. Emma sighed as her body rested on her bed, she looked to the floor as she heard small panting. Her eyes landing on who would be their new puppy. </p>
<p>“Alright, come on, then.” She beckoned the pup as it jumped onto her bed, plopping down within the feathered sheets.<br/>____________________</p>
<p>After a few hours of much needed sleep, Emma found herself outside in her front yard, tossing a tiny ball to the happy puppy who would run to chase it every time. Her head turned to the sight of August’s tow truck pulling up into her driveway. She tossed the ball once again, walking her way towards August as they met somewhere in between her yard.</p>
<p>“Nice peaceful place you got here.” Said August, his hands on his hips as his eyes took in the blonde’s home.</p>
<p>“Hey, August.” Emma greeted.</p>
<p>“Hey. How’s uh, how’s your wife?” He asked her.</p>
<p>“Fine. She comes home in a couple of days.” Emma replied, nodding her head towards her garage door. “It’s over here.”</p>
<p>August’s mouth dropped open in shock at the sight of the blonde’s beat up car as she brought it out of her garage. He bent down in front of the vehicle still in awe, his eyes looking at the blonde as she stepped out of it, “Emma, what the hell? I thought you loved this car.”</p>
<p>“What do you think?” Asked Emma, her hands inside her jean pockets she now wore.</p>
<p>“Well, your motor’s about to fall out and,” Agust stood to his feet, walking around the side of the driver’s side of the car, “the chassin’s all bent up,” He motioned towards the car, “The driveshaft is all destroyed. And I don’t know if you noticed, but you got a crack in your windshield.” </p>
<p>Emma’s lip curved into a tiny smirk at the man’s sense of humor, given that her windshield was completely cracked.</p>
<p>“I mean… what do I think?” August nodded, “I could fix this.”</p>
<p>“Thanks for finding her.” Said Emma.</p>
<p>August waved her off, “Not a problem, man. I just made a few calls. No big deal.”</p>
<p>Emma dropped her keys into the man’s hand, “Let me know when it’s fixed.”</p>
<p>August nodded, “Alright. It’ll be ready Christmas… 2030.”<br/>____________________</p>
<p>
  <b>Days Later, after Regina comes home...</b>
</p>
<p>The bag rattled along with her weapons which were inside it as she tossed them into the ground. </p>
<p>It took her some time, but after a few hours, she had placed a new bag of cement on the floor, flattening out, burying back her past. With Regina’s idea in mind of getting a new place to live, she didn’t want any of it following her to it.</p>
<p>She sat before the freshly sealed floor, patting the dog’s fur as it walked near her. “Good dog.” She muttered. </p>
<p>Her head looked up at the sound of her doorbell being rung. Petting the dog once more, she stood to her feet, making her way up the stairs and up towards the front door where she could see the shadow figure of a man standing on the other side of it.</p>
<p>“Sit.” She ordered the dog, which he immediately understood. </p>
<p>Emma turned back towards the door, turning the knob, pulling it open as she peeked out to the back of a man with brown hair and expensive suit. Her lips parted as he turned to face her.</p>
<p>“Ciao, Emma.” The man greeted her with a nod, his arms placed in front of him.</p>
<p>“Robin.” Her reply was simple.</p>
<p>The man smiled his charming smile, extending his hand in greeting, which Emma didn’t hesitate to shake right after. Her lips still parted in surprise, even as her eyes looked over at his SUV that was parked outside her house with a couple of his men standing by it.</p>
<p>“Posso Entrare?” He asked to come in in fine Italian.</p>
<p>She could say no, but couldn’t at the same time. She owed Robin big and she was hoping he wasn’t here for that debt. Especially not when her wife was sleeping upstairs.</p>
<p>“Certo.” Emma nodded, stepping away from the door as the man walked right in.</p>
<p>Robin looked out the door as the blonde began to close it, giving his men a slight nod that he would be alright. He followed her through the hallway of her house, his eyes taking in the atmosphere of her fine home.</p>
<p>“Caffe?” She offered him coffee to drink, being courteous.</p>
<p>Robin nodded, with a smile that screamed ‘all business’, “Grazie.” His head looked towards the living room as the blonde motioned for him to help himself to a seat while she prepared him a cup of coffee. His head turning back towards the blonde, studying her.</p>
<p>“Good to see you.” Her voice came from within the kitchen, in English this time.</p>
<p>“Good to see you.” Robin replied, walking his way into her living room, while Emma began to prepare the coffee. His eyes studying the pictures that were around her shelfs of her with Regina, or her with Henry. Or all three of them as a happy family. One focusing especially on the one with Regina and Henry. His head turning towards the kitchen again, “I was sorry to hear about your son, Emma.”</p>
<p>Emma froze, her head slightly turning towards the living room, “Thank you.”</p>
<p>Robin’s eyes fell on the puppy as he came running happily towards him, “Oh, hi.” He bent down to be at his level, caressing his fur, “And the dog, does it have a name?”</p>
<p>Emma froze again, “No.” Her reply was fast. Her hands reaching towards her top cupboard for two mugs.</p>
<p>“And your wife. Is she-? Ah…” Robin smiled at the sight of Regina making her way down the stairs. Which made the blonde walk of her kitchen fast, dropping the mugs on the counter. Her eyes studying Robin as he held her by her hands rather gently. “She certainly is a beauty, Emma.”</p>
<p>“Who are you?” Asked Regina, her brows furrowing in wonder as they looked over to Emma.</p>
<p>“A long time friend of your wife’s.” He replied before Emma could get a word in, smiling over at the brunette, “I heard about your unfortunate incident and… I wanted to give my most sincere condolences.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Regina could feel it in her gut something was off, her eyes giving her wife a quick look before she looked back at Robin.</p>
<p>“He won’t be staying long. I’ll… be up in a minute.” Emma nodded to her, her eyes screaming for her to go back upstairs.</p>
<p>“Have a good night.” Regina nodded, watching the man’s smile.</p>
<p>“Piacere.” He whispered, placing a delicate kiss on both her hands. His eyes watching as she went back upstairs, but not before carrying the puppy into her arms, taking it with her. Glancing back at Emma who’s eyes never left her.<br/>____________________</p>
<p>Emma sat down his coffee cup on the table, joining him in a seat, waiting for him to speak. Praying that he wasn’t here for the reason that had been playing in her head all night. Not now. Not when she had just gained control of her peaceful life again.</p>
<p>Robin quickly leaned in, “Listen, Emma, with all sincerity… I don’t want to be here.”</p>
<p>“Please, don’t.” Her green eyes looked at him almost pleading. “I’m asking you not to do this.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” His hand pulled out from inside his suit jacket, holding a gold medallion that covered his entire palm. Placing it on the table, “No one gets out and comes back without repercussions.” The medallion let out a heavy clank, as the blonde’s eyes looked down on it. Remembering her promise- her oath to him. “I do this with a heavy heart, Emma.” </p>
<p>The scraping of the medallion against the table sounded as Robin pushed it near her.</p>
<p>“But remember, if not for what I did on the night of your impossible task, you wouldn’t be here right now, like this.” He smiled an impossibly large grin, motioning towards her home, “This… is because of me. This, in part, is mine.”</p>
<p>“Take it back.” Emma quickly replied, wanting no part in anything he wished for her to do for him, as payment for helping her out on the night she wished to retire.</p>
<p>That night, she wished she hadn’t asked for his help and accepted that blood oath with him. A marker that held her blood, given to him, swearing that if he ever needed her for anything in exchange for his help. She would be there, no matter what.</p>
<p>“Take it back?” Robin’s brow raised.</p>
<p>“Take it back.” Emma repeated, nodding.</p>
<p>“A marker is no small thing, Emma.” Robin paused, his blue eyes piercing through hers, “For a man like me to grant a marker to another- you, is to bind a soul to a blood oath.”</p>
<p>Emma leaned into the table, her eyes still pleading, hoping he would just leave her be. “Find someone else.”</p>
<p>Robin’s jaw clenched, taking back the medallion, clicking it open as he held it up for Emma to see her very own thumb print marked in her blood, “What is this, hm? Do you remember?” He pointed towards it with his index finger, “This is your blood. You came to me. I helped you.” He shook his head, looking at Emma even as she looked away momentarily, “And If you don’t do this, you know the consequences.”</p>
<p>Emma’s brows furrowed with frustration, her eyes connecting with his once again. “I’m not that person anymore.” She shook her head, refusing to go back to work all for an owed favor. </p>
<p>She couldn’t do it. She wasn’t about to leave her wife- the only family she had left behind to go on a mission.</p>
<p>Robin’s fingers clicked the medallion shut, “You are always that person, Emma.”</p>
<p>Emma shook her head, “I can’t help you.” Her fingers dragged the medallion back towards Robin.</p>
<p>His eyes looking up at her, a dark shade of blue, watching her as she stood from her seat.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” Was her final reply to him.</p>
<p>Robin placed the medallion back inside his pocket, standing to his feet, “Yes. You’re right. You can’t.” He smiled a tiny smile at her, “But she can. I’ll see you soon, Emma.”</p>
<p>Emma’s brows furrowed at the man’s words, following him towards her front door. Her hand pulling it open for him, watching as he stepped out in a calm manner. Facing her once again.</p>
<p>“You have a beautiful home, Emma. And a very beautiful wife.” He smirked a tiny smirk, “Buona sera.”</p>
<p>Emma slammed the door, her eyes looking towards a pixie haired brunette that now stood before Robin’s SUV. She headed up the stairs, making her way into her bedroom, as Regina sat up in bed.</p>
<p>“Emma, what happened?” She asked, clearly hearing the door slam.</p>
<p>Emma shook her head, sitting on the edge of the bed, “He just wanted a favor.” She smiled.</p>
<p>“A favor?” Regina’s brows furrowed. “Is it about your job?”</p>
<p>The blonde nodded, looking away in shame.</p>
<p>“Yes. But, I’m out of that for good. All I care about is you now.”</p>
<p>Regina sighed, “Emma, I have to tell you something…”</p>
<p>Robin pulled open a metal door that was stored behind the back compartment of his car, retrieving his ARWEN 37 grenade launcher, loading it up.</p>
<p>“Hold that thought. I forgot to clean up downstairs.” Emma rushed back downstairs.</p>
<p>“But this is important, Emma!” Shouted Regina, sighing as her wife had already left the room.</p>
<p>Robin took aim towards the blonde’s house, firing the first round, which crashed right into a window. Causing Emma to turn at the noise, followed by her body being tossed out a window due to the explosion. Landing hard on the grass and pool of broken glass.</p>
<p>Another round was fired, followed by another. The explosion of it causing all of her windows and every corner of house to go down in flames in a matter of minutes. </p>
<p>Robin didn’t turn to leave, until her house was completely burnt down.</p>
<p>Emma woke up coughing, the heat of the fire surrounding her being immediately felt as she rose to her feet. Her eyes catching a sight of a few of her pictures that were once on her shelves burning to bits. </p>
<p>“Regina…” Emma whispered, shouting her wife’s name next to the top of her lungs, “Regina!” Letting out a few coughs, dropping to her knees. Her eyes stinging with tears that she couldn’t let out in that moment. </p>
<p>It was impossible to get to the top of the stairs. Not when every corner of the house was wrapped up in flames. And clearly time had passed since she had woken up on her own. Her fist tightened up in a ball, knuckles white with anger. Her green eyes growing impossibly dark as she then watched her house burning down a few feet away. </p>
<p>First Henry and now Regina too?</p>
<p>This just wasn’t happening. <br/>____________________</p>
<p>As hours passed, Emma sat against a fire truck, the blue and red lights of David’s cop car reflecting on her as he walked up to her calmly. Removing his hat as he tended to do in her presence.</p>
<p>“Well, good evenin’, Emma.”</p>
<p>“Hey, David.” Emma murmured.</p>
<p>David motioned towards the smoke covered home, “Gas leak?”</p>
<p>Emma looked up at him, nodding, “Yeah, gas leak.”</p>
<p>David nodded, “You working again?” His brows furrowed. “Your wife s-”</p>
<p>“I’ll see you, David.” Emma stood to her feet, walking away from her home without daring to look back.</p>
<p>“Good night, Emma.” His fingers played with the fabric of his hat, looking towards the house one last time. “Ah, shit.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know, I know how could I possibly blow up Regina along with the house like in the movie... Please, keep reading. I assure you, you are in for an unexpected change and surprise regarding Regina in part 3! ;) Trust me. REGINA IS NOT DEAD!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Back In Business</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To clear something out first before I thank all my readers who have been enjoying part 2 with me. Regina isn't dead, however don't expect to see her until part 3. I have exciting plans for her, I promise it'll be worth the wait. ;) Thank you all tremendously for your on-going support. I hope you enjoy this chapter and my use of the Italian language.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma walked all the way from her home to The Continental hotel, all in the same jeans, white, now ashy t-shirt and luckily her boots. She needed to see Gold about this Robin Locksley situation. If anyone could help her, it would be him. </p>
<p>Eugenia’s eyes looked up behind her glasses at the blonde walking towards her front desk.</p>
<p>“I’d like to see the manager.” Emma requested.</p>
<p>“How good to see you again so soon, Ms. Swan.”</p>
<p>The blonde nodded, stopping in her tracks as Eugenia spoke again.</p>
<p>“Shall I announce you?”</p>
<p>“Yes, please.” She made her way towards the hotel, where she knew Gold would be at this time.</p>
<p>Eugenia casually picked up the phone, listening to the line ring until it was answered, her eyes focused on Emma the entire time, “Ms. Swan is on her way to see you, sir.”<br/>____________________</p>
<p>Gold sat out on the balcony of his suite, a magnifying glass stuck to his glasses as he studied a gold coin out of the stack that sat in front of him, neatly placed inside a wooden case.</p>
<p>“Impeccable.” The older man removed his glasses, the coins clinking as he picked some up, placing them back inside their case, “Put these into circulation.” He informed the girl holding the case as she soon walked away. His head, along with the man that was seated with him turned to look over at Emma walking her way up to them.</p>
<p>“Where is he?” She asked Gold. Knowing well he would know where to find Robin.</p>
<p>You couldn’t just blow up her home and kill her wife and go on living. Not to Emma.</p>
<p>“Thank you, my friend.” Gold stood, extending his hand while it was shook by the man before him, “Beautiful work. Beautiful.” He nudged the man’s arm with his hand, bidding him a farewell.</p>
<p>Emma stared at Gold, waiting for her answer, while the man simply stood before her, his hands placed in front.</p>
<p>“What are you doing, Emma?” He asked her.</p>
<p>The blonde’s eyes grew darker than they already were, “He burned my house down.”</p>
<p>“You rejected his marker. You’re lucky he stopped there.” Gold’s answer was casual, pausing for a brief moment.</p>
<p>“My wife was in that house!” Emma spat.</p>
<p>“What the hell were you thinking, giving a marker to a man like Robin Locksley?”</p>
<p>“It was the only way I could get out.” Replied the blonde.</p>
<p>“Oh.” Gold nodded, motioning towards her ashy clothes, “You call this ‘out’?” He paused, “What did you think was going to happen? What did you expect? Huh?” He motioned towards the seat before him, taking a seat himself, “Did you really think this day was never going to come, hm? What does he want you to do?” He asked.</p>
<p>Emma stood before him for a few more seconds before taking a seat herself, “I didn’t ask. I just said no.”</p>
<p>Gold sighed, shaking his head. His hand coming up exposing two of his fingers, index and middle, “Two rules that can’t be broken, Emma. No blood on continental grounds, and every marker must be honored.” He paused, his eyes locked onto hers, “Now, while my judgement comes in the form of excommunicado, the High Table demand a more severe outcome if their traditions are refused.”</p>
<p>Emma’s lips parted, “I have no choice?”</p>
<p>Gold’s hand reached for the tea cup before him, “You dishonor the marker, you die. You kill the holder of the marker, you die. You run, you die.”</p>
<p>Emma looked away while Gold took a sip of his tea. Her jaw clenching in anger.</p>
<p>She was bound by a blood oath. What was worse, she couldn’t even attempt against the life of the man who was now responsible for her wife’s death. Not after completing her task, that is. And, she had to honor her end whether she liked it or not.</p>
<p>“This is what you agreed to, Emma.” Spoke Gold, snapping her out of her thoughts, “Do what the man asks. Be free.” His arms extended out, “Then, if you want to go after him, burn his house down, be my guest. But until then…” He held up a finger in warning, his eyes piercing hers.</p>
<p>“Rules.” Replied Emma.</p>
<p>Gold nodded, “Exactly. Rules.” He brought his tea cup close to his lips, “Without them, we’d live with the animals.” He took a sip.<br/>____________________</p>
<p>Emma informed herself on Robin’s whereabouts. He was always a man of fine tastes. Fine arts being one of them, museums. So, the blonde headed into New York’s Galleria Nazionale Arte Moderna. She continued her way through, nodding towards one of his guards as he motioned to her where he would be sitting.</p>
<p>As Emma entered the gallery section, she was stopped by the same pixie haired brunette she had laid eyes on just outside her house. Her hand held up before her.</p>
<p>Mary Margaret’s eyes were locked onto the blonde, her hands feeling up her biceps, first one then the other, checking her for any carried weapons. Her hands traveled to her legs this time. One thigh after another. Her hand reaching around her back, feeling her waist. Signing to the other guards that she was clean of any weapons.</p>
<p>Emma glared her way, walking into a gallery department where her eyes caught sight of Robin’s back as he sat in front of one of his favorite paintings. </p>
<p>“This was my father’s collection.” Robin spoke as Emma stood beside him. His voice cool and collected. A few of his guards standing near the walls, “I see a little more than just paint on canvas, of course.” His head turned towards the blonde, “But I do find myself here.” He motioned towards the empty space beside him, “Please.”</p>
<p>She sat, right beside him, the space between inches away. Her eyes locked on his, a murder glare staring back at him that he was able to read well.</p>
<p>“I didn’t want to do this, Emma. Had you stayed retired, I would have respected it.” Said Robin.</p>
<p>Emma looked at him in silence, not believing his hypocrisy for one minute.</p>
<p>Robin could tell, just by the look in her eyes that she wanted him dead for what he did. With reason.</p>
<p>“Look at you.” He spoke, “You’re thinking about it, aren’t you? You’re counting exits, guards… Could you get to me in time?” A tiny smirk visible on his lips, “How would you do it, I wonder?” He nodded towards a woman standing near by, “That woman’s pen?” He turned his head to the left, looking over at a man with a cane, “His cane? Maybe his glasses?” He asked, looking back at the blonde.</p>
<p>“My hands.” Emma’s voice was a low growl, her lip quivering in anger.</p>
<p>“Ah.” Robin’s brow raised as he chuckled. He knew she couldn’t touch him. Not yet anyway. “How exciting. Yet, you know you cannot, can you?” He paused, looking at the death displaying in the blonde’s eyes. Exactly the look he wanted to see. “I told you, I needed that woman, the way you are looking at me right now. I needed the Black Swan. I needed Emma Swan.”</p>
<p>“Just tell me what you want.” Emma spat, not wanting to listen to him any longer.</p>
<p>Robin looked forward, his voice cold, “I want you to kill my sister.”</p>
<p>“Why?” Asked Emma.</p>
<p>Of course, she knew his sister well. She was one of the members of the High Table, who controlled all the rules upon her world. She was well respected. A high task. </p>
<p>A position Robin would kill for. Even his own blood.</p>
<p>“There are twelve seats at the High Table.” Robin’s voice displayed a hint of pain, “Camorra, Mafia, and Ndrangheta.” The corner of his lip curved into a tiny smirk, his eyes looking over at the blonde again, “The Chinese, the Russian. When my father died…” His jaw clenched, finally in anger and not remorse, “He willed his seat to her. She represents Camorra now. And I can’t help but wonder what I might accomplish in her stead.”</p>
<p>Emma looked into the cold stare in the man’s eyes, not even seeing a hint of tears behind them, “You want me to kill Maleficent?”</p>
<p>Robin looked away, acting hurt, “I could never do it. She’s my blood. I still love her.”</p>
<p>“It can’t be done.” Replied Emma. </p>
<p>As a member of the High Table, Maleficent was well guarded. Especially by her personal guard, who was just as good as Emma.</p>
<p>“She’s in Rome for her coronation. You will take the catacombs in…”</p>
<p>Emma shook her head, “It doesn’t matter where she is.” She spat.</p>
<p>“That’s why I need the ghost, <em>lo spettro</em>, Emma Swan. That’s why I need you. Do this for me, and your marker is honored.” He paused, “What say you?” His eyes followed Emma as she simply stood up and walked away, knowing well she had accepted. “Never one to waste words.”<br/>____________________</p>
<p>Emma rode the subway, her mind racing with endless thoughts. If only Regina were still here, she would tell her with a clearer mind what to do. How did everything get so messy? How could she even think word wouldn’t get back to Robin that she had gone back into business to kill off Liam and Killian? And now, she would have to kill a member of the High Table, and not just any member. Maleficent, who was always a dear friend to her.</p>
<p>She was supposed to be living a peaceful life. And now because of her mistakes- her past, Regina was no longer living.</p>
<p>The blonde made her way inside a bank, walking up towards the front desk, her eyes focused on the older man behind it, “Fifty-nine, zero, 3.5.”</p>
<p>The older man leaded the blonde into a vault, his keys jingling while he unlocked a barded area, pulling out a maroon case. He began to walk away as Emma’s head turned his direction. Hesitating to open her case until he was completely out of sight.</p>
<p>Lock after lock clicked, followed by the top of the case being pulled open. Emma’s eyes glancing down at the contents inside the case. She sat out a pair of black pants, a black turtleneck shirt, and a black suit jacket to finish off her look. All designed with armor and compartments to fit her body. Her Glock 26, with extra ammo, her passport to get in and out of Italy, and two stacks of gold coins were stored just underneath the hidden compartment of her case. </p>
<p>Her jaw clenched, her eyes stinging with unshed tears as she stood before her old life again. Her knuckles white while her fingers squeezed tightly around the edges of the table. It wasn’t until she let out an agonizing, angry scream that she felt slightly better enough to walk out of the bank, all dressed up in her stored away attire.</p>
<p>The man towards the front desk, removed his glasses, his eyes following her every move, <em>“Happy Hunting, Ms. Swan.”</em> </p>
<p>Emma looked over her shoulder at the man as he spoke in Hebrew. Nodding his way, before walking away to her next destination.<br/>____________________</p>
<p>Rome, Italy. One of Emma’s favorite places. She looked over the city, taking in the beauty of it she had dearly missed. She wanted to come back here again, bring Regina and Henry. Only this was by far what she imagined.</p>
<p>Mary Margaret kept watch from a distance, sipping on her coffee while the blonde headed inside The Continental in Rome.</p>
<p>That chain of hotels were all over the globe.</p>
<p>This one was bigger, with carved out artwork throughout the roof, the red flat carpet clean and bright with wooden and marble walls.</p>
<p>“Benvenuti al Continental di Roma.” A female hostess greeted the blonde with a nod, “Como potrei essere d’aiuto?” </p>
<p>Clanking was heard, as Emma placed down a single gold coin, “Vorrei una stanza.”</p>
<p>The slender woman behind the desk drew in the gold coin with the tip of her index finger.</p>
<p>“Emma!”</p>
<p>The blonde turned at the sound of another familiar voice, “Jafar.” The corner of her lips curved in a tiny smirk, shaking the man’s hand.</p>
<p>“Ciao. Nice to see you.” Jafar smiled, looking impeccable as always in his black suit and a white scarf draped down his shoulders. His goatee well groomed and trimmed.</p>
<p>Emma helped herself to a seat in one of the chairs of the lobby after Jafar motioned towards them, sitting in one himself.</p>
<p>“I fail to recall the last time you were in Rome.” His brown eyes met the blonde’s, “And here I heard, you had retired.”</p>
<p>Emma nodded, “I had.”</p>
<p><em>Had.</em> That was the best way to describe it now, given that she was dragged back in and into deep to even find another way out anymore of this life she swore she would leave behind.</p>
<p>“Then humor me with but one question.” The man paused, his eyes meeting with hers once again, “Sei qui per il santo padre?”</p>
<p>There was a slight moment of silence, until Emma leaned in, resting her forearms against her thighs, “No.” She replied in English.</p>
<p>“All right, then.” Jafar reached within his coat pocket, handing a ruby red card to the blonde. “One of our finest rooms.”</p>
<p>Emma reached for the card, nodding, “Grazie.”</p>
<p>The man smiled, “Enjoy your stay.”<br/>____________________</p>
<p>The bells above the door to a bookstore sounded as Emma entered it. The man behind the desk, surprised to see the Emma Swan again, “Ms. Swan.” He moved towards the shelf behind him, opening up a secret hidden room, motioning for her to step right inside.</p>
<p>Emma followed him until they arrived into a dark room.</p>
<p>The man moved around the blonde, a few rolled up maps in his hands, “I am quite excited to show you something.” He clicked the switch on his light table, his hands reaching out for an old map of the building where tonight’s party would be held. Where Maleficent would be. “This is the original map of the Locksley estate.” His hand hovered over a certain area, “Here, you have all the ancient ruins.”</p>
<p>He placed another map on the light table.</p>
<p>“This is the map of the temple and catacombs underneath.” He reached for a blueprint of the building, “And this is the modern blueprint.” His finger pointing out the gates, “There are one, two, three gates.”</p>
<p>Emma’s hand extended out as a pair of rusty keys to the Locksley estate were given to her by the bookstore keeper.</p>
<p>Rattling of coins were heard next as Emma dropped four gold coins in his palm, “Well done.”<br/>____________________</p>
<p>Next, she walked around Rome, until she arrived at an establishment that looked to be a sewing factory. Only just like the bookstore, it was just a front. A fluke to hide what it really was.</p>
<p>The blonde walked by many sewing machines as they rattled, placing a single gold coin on one of the tables, offering it to the one woman she knew could assist her. She followed her in silence as the woman walked on her way.</p>
<p>Fine wooden doors were pushed open by two men, green eyes falling on a greeting, slender man..</p>
<p>“Buongiorno, Signorina Swan.” He extended his hand in greeting.</p>
<p>Emma greeted him, shaking his hand, “Ciao, Angelo.”</p>
<p>“Welcome back to Rome.” His hand caressing the label of the blonde’s suit jacket,  “Avresti bisogno di un vestito nuovo?”</p>
<p>Emma provided him with a single nod, “I am.”</p>
<p>Soon, Emma looked at herself in front of a mirror, a suit jacket on her form with pins and adjusted sections. Angelo spoke a few words with one of his helpers before focusing on Emma again, “Tell me, Ms. Swan, is this a formal event or a social affair?”</p>
<p>“Social.” Replied Emma, watching the man move around her, adjusting the suit to her body through the mirror.</p>
<p>“And is this for day or evening?” He asked.</p>
<p>“I need one for day and one for night.” She replied.</p>
<p>“And what style?” He asked, standing beside her patiently.</p>
<p>“Italian.”</p>
<p>“How many buttons?” He asked.</p>
<p>“Two.”</p>
<p>“Trousers?”</p>
<p>“Tapered.”</p>
<p>“How about the lining?”</p>
<p>“Tactical.”</p>
<p>Emma stood by, while the woman who led her into the tailored room, fired her handgun, five shots, at a mannequin sporting a suit jacket. Angelo walked over to the shot up fabric, laying it out for Emma to see.</p>
<p>He tore open the fabric from inside the suit, exposing the new armor he had installed within it, all impacted by every bullet shot,  “Silicon carbide discs. Ceramic matrices. Accompanying laminates. Cutting-edge body armor.”</p>
<p>Emma took the piece of armor within her hands, impressed by it.</p>
<p>“We just sew it between the fabric and the lining. Zero penetration. However…” He placed his hand on his chest, wincing, “Quite painful, I’m afraid.”</p>
<p>“Could you do a rush order?” Emma asked.</p>
<p>The man nodded, “I sure can. Where would you like to have it sent?”</p>
<p>“The hotel.”<br/>____________________</p>
<p>“Is the sommelier in?” She asked another woman behind the desk of a different place.</p>
<p>“I have never known him not to be.” She replied.</p>
<p>Emma entered a room, her eyes looking over at a man as he stood with his back to her, looking over all of the weapons he had available. Endless shelves were stocked with all types of weapons that would be at her disposal when needed. The bright lights installed on the shelves illuminating them down to their finest detail.</p>
<p>He turned, his arms placed in front of him, “Good afternoon, Ms. Swan.” He nodded, moving behind a display of weapons, “It’s been a long time.”</p>
<p>“I’d like a tasting.” Replied Emma.</p>
<p>“I know of your past fondness for the German varietals,” He motioned towards those exact weapons, “But I can wholeheartedly endorse the new breed of Austrians.” His hand moving towards two handguns, picking them up one by one, “Glock 34 and 26.”</p>
<p>Emma aimed one of the weapons, testing it out while listening to the man explain details on the weapon.</p>
<p>“Recontoured grips. Flared magwell for easier reloads.”</p>
<p>Emma snapped the magazine out, snapping it back in place, testing every angle of the gun.</p>
<p>“And I know you’ll appreciate the custom porting.”</p>
<p>Emma clicked the magazine out again, snapping it in place faster this time. She nodded, happy with the choice of handgun, placing it in front of the man.</p>
<p>“What’s next?” He asked her.</p>
<p>“I need something robust. Precise.” Replied Emma, her voice all business.</p>
<p>“Robust. Precise.” The man’s brow raised, turning around to the display of weapons behind him, “AR-15,” He handed her the weapon, “11.5-inch.”</p>
<p>Emma studied the weight of the gun, which was surprisingly light to her, she took aim, testing it out.</p>
<p>“Compensated with an ion-bonded bolt carrier.” He heard a click of the weapon, watching her as she took aim again, her fingers adjusting the focus on the scope, “Trijicon accupoint with one six-magnification.”</p>
<p>Emma placed the weapon down, watching as the man placed it aside for her, “Could you recommend anything for the end of the night?” She asked, “Something big, bold.”</p>
<p>The corner of his lip tilted up in a smirk, his brow raised, “May I suggest the Benelli M4?” He reached for the shotgun, handing it over to the blonde.</p>
<p>Emma took aim, cocking it multiple times fast.</p>
<p>“Custom bolt carrier release and charging handle. Textured grips, should your hands get wet. An Italian classic.” He smirked.</p>
<p>Emma rested the weapon upside down on her forearm, a click heard as her thumb pulled back on a handle. She turned the weapon upright, aiming once again, cocking it, pulling the trigger with another loud click. She placed the weapon down before him, nodding. “Dessert?”</p>
<p>The man sighed, his head tilting with a smile to him, “Dessert.” He brought out a case, opening up the compartments that held different types of knives. “The finest cutlery. All freshly stoned.”</p>
<p>Emma reached for one of the knives, holding it up before him with a single head nod.</p>
<p>“Shall I have everything sent to your room?” He asked.</p>
<p>Emma nodded, “Yes. Thank you.”</p>
<p>“Excellent.” He smiled, his arms placed before him, “Ms. Swan?”</p>
<p>She stopped making her way out of the room, looking over her shoulder at him.</p>
<p>“Do enjoy your party.”</p>
<p>Emma nodded, leaving on her way, unaware that off in the distance Mary Margaret was keeping a watchful eye on her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Betrayal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to all who have been enjoying this sequel as well as the first John Wick AU! I really appreciate your support. Also, I want to say, I know it's surprising that I chose M.M. to play the part of Ares, but I thought it would make an interesting twist to the story. As well as the use of Graham in this chapter! I hope you all enjoy. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma placed her black shirt on, tucking it inside her pants. Her hair picked up in a neat ponytail. Lastly, placing her suit jacket on. Clip after clip, she strapped them around her belt. Snapping loaded magazines into her handguns, cocking them, she placed them behind her back next. </p>
<p>The swish of her knife was heard, her thumb pressing down on the button to reveal it, snapping it back in. She placed it inside her pants pocket.</p>
<p>Her hands pulled back on the case on her bed, revealing her AR-15, strapped in place within it. She checked the ammo of her shotgun and AR-15, closing the case back up, hanging it over her shoulder.<br/>____________________</p>
<p>Out in the streets of Rome, Mary Margaret was parked far off, her eyes on the blonde as she unlocked the lock to one of the gates of the Locksley estate. Chains rattling, pooled onto the ground, along with the giant lock. Emma entered the tunnels of estate, the maps and blueprints of the place engraved in her memory as she unlocked another one of the gates, walking right in.</p>
<p>Live music echoed above ground, where millions of people attended the party that was just getting started. White lights flashing, that could be seen for miles.</p>
<p>Maleficent walked her way through, looking elegant in her fur coat, her head held up high. Four guards walking around her, while she was positioned in the middle of them. Her personal and best guard of them all, to her right, walking beside her. Her long diamond earrings shining with the hint of lights that flashed around her.</p>
<p>The woman would curly nod at some of the people that were there. All formed in a line, standing on the edges of a red carpet that was only for her to walk on.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Emma walked down one of the tunneled areas, looking to her right then to her left, pointing her flashlight. She loaded up her shotgun, cocking it, placing it in a hiding spot that only she would know was there. Followed by her AR-15, cocking it and hiding it in another spot nearby that was nice and dark.</p>
<p>Maleficent exchanged whispers into her personal guard’s ear, walking ahead of him as he soon followed. A glass of champagne in hand, she greeted others with a smile.</p>
<p>Her personal guard, stood beside her, leaning in, “Mi scusi, Signora. Signor Akoni sta aspettando.”</p>
<p>Maleficent nodded, “Un momento.”</p>
<p>He soon followed her, before exchanging a few more words with one of her guests, excusing herself as she went on her way.</p>
<p>Emma watched her and her personal guard walking their way through a patio, hidden in the shadows.</p>
<p>“Mr. Akoni.” Maleficent spoke, gaining the man’s attention that was waiting in a room for her, “Are you enjoying the festivities?”</p>
<p>The man took her by the hand, placing a gentle kiss on her knuckles, her personal guard watching him like a hawk nearby.</p>
<p>“Grazie per avermi visto.”</p>
<p>Mal chuckled, “Please. Sit.” She motioned towards her couch, sitting herself down as he did. Bringing her glass up to her lips.</p>
<p>“Ms. Locksley. You can’t just take what is rightfully mine.” The man spat.</p>
<p>“Nothing was taken.” The woman’s eyes locked onto his, “Those among your own came to us with these territories.”</p>
<p>“A knife was pressed to their throats.”</p>
<p>Mal shrugged, “Semantics. Besides…” She paused, a tiny smirk forming on her lips, “That blade you speak of was meant for their children. They were only meant to watch. What is yours is now ours, Mr. Akoni.”</p>
<p>The man became enraged, seeing the coldness in her eyes.</p>
<p>“Now, go.” Mal stood, “Enjoy the party.” Her head followed him as he walked away in silence, “Have some fun.” She walked over to her personal guard, “Perche non vai ad intrattenere i nostri ospiti?” She motioned towards the door, an elegant, flawless look to her features, “Mentre mi rinfresco il trucco.”</p>
<p>He nodded, “Si, signora.”</p>
<p>Mal watched him, listening to his shoes cank against the brick ground. “Cosa farei senza di te, Graham?” She took a sip walking her way towards two giant doors, pushing them open with one hand. The sound of them slamming against the wall echoing, along with the clanking of her heels.</p>
<p>Her bathroom was like a temple. Candles everywhere, with a giant brick tub right in the center, and two giant mirrors off to the left and right sides of the room.</p>
<p>She placed her empty glass down, walking her way up to one of the mirrors, checking her make up. Her eyes grew wide with surprise at the sight of the blonde standing a few feet away.</p>
<p>“Emma.” </p>
<p>“Maleficent.” Emma’s voice was just as calm.</p>
<p>Mal turned to face her, “There was a time not so long ago in which I considered us friends.”</p>
<p>Emma began to calmly walk her way around the bathtub, “I still do.” Her handgun in hand, which Maleficent noticed.</p>
<p>“Yet here you are. Emissaria e morte.” She paused, knowing well the reason behind Emma’s visit, “What brought you back, Emma?”</p>
<p>“A marker.” The blonde replied.</p>
<p>Mal’s brows furrowed, “Held by?”</p>
<p>“Your brother.”</p>
<p>Maleficent let out a silent breath, surprised that her brother of all people wanted her dead. She had had many enemies in her time, but never did she suspect of Robin. Her eyes looked back to Emma’s in a sight of anger, walking near her, “Tell me, Emma. This marker. Is it how you got out?”</p>
<p>Emma silently nodded.</p>
<p>“And what was her name,” Mal asked, “This woman whose life has ended my own?”</p>
<p>“Regina.” Emma’s voice was low.</p>
<p>“Regina.” Mal whispered, taking a few more steps before Emma, “This Regina… was she worth the price that you now seek to pay?”</p>
<p>Another nod.</p>
<p>Mal nodded respectfully. “Now,” She moved closer to Emma, inches away, her eyes locking into heres, “Let me tell you what happens when I die. Robin will lay claim to my seat at the Table. He will take New York. And you will have been the one who gifted it to him.”</p>
<p>Emma watched her in silence as Mal dropped her fur coat onto the floor, allowing it to fall off her shoulders. She watched her as she walked in front of the mirror, glancing at herself within it one more time. She watched as the woman faced her, unzipping her dress, allowing it to pool onto the floor until she was as bare as the day she was born.</p>
<p>Her hand came up towards her hair, pulling off the clip that held it together. Her long hair over her shoulder, while her eyes met Emma’s.</p>
<p>“What would your Regina think about that, Emma?” She asked the blonde.</p>
<p>Emma silently walked near her, noticing that what held her hair up was a sharpened object. A slender knife.</p>
<p>Water splashed as Maleficent placed one leg inside the water filled tub, followed by the other. Her hand holding the knife, placing its edge against her other brought up arm, “What would your Regina think about you? Hm?”</p>
<p>Emma’s lips parted in surprise as the woman pierced the sharp object into her wrist, slicing it all the way down her forearm. Followed by the next one. Trails of blood quickly making their way down her arms, all the way to the tip of her elbows.</p>
<p>“Why?” Emma asked.</p>
<p>Blood trailed down the woman’s stomach, as her arms crossed over her breasts as she faced the blonde, “Because…” She whispered, “I lived my life my way. And I’ll die my way.” </p>
<p>Water splashed as she allowed her weak body to fall into the water slowly. A pool of blood overtaking the water around her as her arms extended out.</p>
<p>“Do you fear damnation, Emma?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” Emma’s voice was low. She moved behind Mal, sitting at the edge of the bathtub.</p>
<p>“You know…” Mal’s voice sounded weak, “I always thought I could escape it. That I’d see it coming. That I’d see you.” Her head slowly turned to look up at the blonde as she felt Emma’s hand in hers, holding it while her life was slowly drained from her body.</p>
<p>Emma released her hand as it fell into the water. She brought her weapon up towards the woman’s head, firing a single shot that echoed throughout the room.<br/>____________________</p>
<p>Music blasted throughout the party as Emma walked through an opening of a crowd. Not being sure of how to feel as Maleficent’s words sounded in her head. Even through the loud music.</p>
<p>Graham’s head turned towards Emma as she walked past him, “Emma?”</p>
<p>Emma froze at the familiar voice of Mal’s personal guard, “Graham.” She nodded.</p>
<p>Graham’s eyes were dark, “You working?”</p>
<p>Another nod from the blonde, “Yeah. You?”</p>
<p>He nodded, “Yeah. Good night?”</p>
<p>She hesitated, feeling it in her gut that he knew what she was there for, “Afraid so.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry to hear that.” Graham replied, his eyes never leaving hers, both standing just a few feet apart from one another.</p>
<p>Both Emma and Graham quickly withdrew their weapons, firing shots at each other, as they were both impacted by each other’s bullets. Their bodies falling to the floor, their heads quickly looking up at each other while people screamed in fear.</p>
<p>Graham stood to his feet, while Emma stood to hers making a run for it.</p>
<p>“Prendila!” He ordered the other guards, as they ran after the blonde, while he ran his way towards Maleficent’s room.</p>
<p>Emma ran across a pathway, jumping over its rails to the right while running towards the back of the stage where the live music was being played. Two of Mal’s men, instructed by Graham running behind her.</p>
<p>Every guard there within the crowd moved their way towards Emma as they received orders through their earpieces.</p>
<p>Emma jumped over a design that was displayed on the stage, like an open window. She aimed her weapon at one of the men who had climbed up stage, running her way to her left. Firing two direct shots into his chest and head. His body falling to the ground.</p>
<p>The crowd cheered for Emma and the music that continued to play throughout the night. </p>
<p>The blonde jumped off the stage, making her way quickly through the crowd. So in stealth, one of Mal’s guards had missed her as she passed right by him. Emma quickly turned to him, shooting him in the head. She aimed her weapon, firing two shots into another man’s chest, followed by a third to the head. Her hand came up, placed on another man’s chest that was running his way towards her. Firing two shots, one to the chest and the other to the head.</p>
<p>Emma fired a single shot to another man’s chest, using her forearm to stop another upcoming man, firing a shot to his chest, and two faster ones to his head.</p>
<p>She quickly turned to the man she had previously shot in the chest as he was standing, shooting him twice in the head, watching as he dropped dead.</p>
<p>A few people shouted as the blonde pushed her way through the end of the crowd, quickly snapping her empty magazine out of her weapon and snapping another one back in place twice as fast. Taking aim to her left, firing two shots, chest and head to another guard. Next, aiming to her right, firing two more shots towards another guard as his body dropped dead to the floor.</p>
<p>She walked through a running crowd, firing a single head shot against another man. While another one ran right into her arm, as Emma used it to catch his armed hand. She pulled the man’s hair with her free hand, tilting his head back, firing a single shot. Pieces of blood and brains splattered out of his head.</p>
<p>Emma took cover against a brick wall, quickly changing the magazine on her weapon, snapping it in place, pulling back the slide, checking the ejection port for the bullet. She kept her weapon on aim, waiting for the next guard to make his way to her.</p>
<p>His eyes grew wide at how fast the blonde moved out of her cover, slamming the man’s arms down with her own forearms, his weapon firing in surprise, all while Emma pressed her weapon right on the man’s heart, firing two quick shots.</p>
<p>She took cover, seeing another man off in the distance ready to fire. Bullets impacting the brick wall. </p>
<p>Emma peeked out, firing two shots of her own, impacting the man on the thigh, followed by the head.</p>
<p>The blonde moved along the wall, making her way out, grabbing a hold of another man’s arm underneath her own. She twisted her body around, firing a direct head shot at another oncoming guard, Her elbow struck the man she held onto right in his face, her body quickly spinning back around, striking the man in the face with her fist. Her grip never loosening from his arm even as he fell to the floor with a grunt. She took quick aim right to his head, firing a single shot.</p>
<p>She aimed her weapon at another guard, shooting him in the chest and head. Turned to her left, firing another shot at a different guard. </p>
<p>Three shots fired from his weapon while Emma caught his wrists, spinning her body around his, taking complete control of his arm as she flipped him onto the ground. Her weapon aimed at another oncoming guard, firing two shots, one to his chest and head. Blood splattered against a lit up decoration behind him. </p>
<p>She quickly aimed her weapon to the man’s head that she held down, firing a single shot.</p>
<p>Emma ran around the corner, panting as she took cover against another piece of wall, pulling back on the slide of her weapon, checking the ejection port once again. She peeked out of her cover, watching a few of Mal’s guards run by without even spotting her.</p>
<p>Once the coast was clear, she ran to her left into an entrance that looked like a cave that would lead her into the tunnels.</p>
<p>The doors to Mal’s bathroom slammed open as Graham came in running, he froze right near the tub, his eyes focused on the woman’s dead body, floating in a pool of blood and water. The man’s features displayed pain and pure anger.</p>
<p>Emma panted while she entered the tunnels, her weapon on aim, checking her surroundings as nothing but silence surrounded her. She groaned, placing her hand on her chest. The pain of the bullets from Graham’s weapon that had impacted her reminding her of their presence. She rubbed at her chest, slapping her hand against it hard twice, clanking being heard as some fell to the ground by her feet before she continued her way through the tunnels.</p>
<p>The clanking of her boots echoing throughout the tunnels as she walked the rest of her way through. Her weapon still on aim until she slowly placed it down. Blue lights shining the pathways from the floors. Emma stopped at the sudden sight of Mary Margaret on the other end of the tunnel.</p>
<p>That’s when she knew, Robin never meant to let her live, even after the job was done.</p>
<p>“Loose ends?” Emma asked, her voice echoing within the stone walls. Her eyes never leaving the other woman’s figure.</p>
<p>Mary Margaret nodded slowly, bringing her hand up as she signaled to the blonde, <em>“Just one…”</em> giving her the middle finger on that last word.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Emma mumbled, growing even angrier than ever.</p>
<p>Emma quickly raised her suit jacket towards her face, firing shots of her own as a few of Robin’s men came running towards the blonde, with their weapons on aim, firing shots at her. The sight of their flashlights being seen in the distance. </p>
<p>She took off running, killing a few of the men as she did. She shook her weapon while allowing the magazine from her weapon to fall, snapping a new one in place as she took cover against a dark wall.</p>
<p>There was no way she was dying here tonight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Fight Among Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was super excited towards this next chapter, as it so happens to be my most favorite from part 2 of the film, I had to go ahead and post it for you all. I hope you enjoy it. It's an action packed one!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma peeked out, firing three shots. One of her bullets impacted one of the men’s legs, while more began to approach her way, along with Mary Margaret. </p>
<p>The blonde made a run for it, while bullets flew around her, a couple striking the stone walls around her. She peeked out another wall where she took cover, firing two shots of her own, while other fired bullets grazed the edge of the wall.</p>
<p>Emma reached for her AR-1 rifle that she had hid against the dark edge of that very wall, quickly strapping it around her shoulder. She took aim at two oncoming men, firing seven shots as their bodies fell onto the floor.</p>
<p>She ran towards another pathway, firing shots, bringing two more down. Kneeling on one knee, she extended her arm out, pulling another one of Robin’s men to the ground. Her legs wrapping around his form, forbidden him to move. Her body turned, her legs not loosening their grip on the grunting man while she changed the clip to her rifle, snapping it in place. </p>
<p>Taking aim, Emma fired eight shots, bringing down another man, his body falling to the floor with a grunt. </p>
<p>Her legs finally released the man she was holding down, standing on her two feet, shooting him with a single shot in the head. She aimed her weapon at two of Robin’s men, firing three shots, killing them instantly as she made a run for it.</p>
<p>Another bullet was shot passed her, while Emma took cover against another wall, firing four shots from her rifle, quickly reaching for her Glock 34, firing three more shots with it, bringing down three more men as she quickly changed the magazine to her file, taking aim with it again, firing six shots, killing more men, followed by a more rounds. Sliding her body against the floor, taking cover against the broken floor.</p>
<p>More shots were fired from her refile, wounding a couple of them until Emma groaned in pain, feeling as a bullet impacted her body next. Even if her built in armor protected her from injury, she could still clearly feel the impact of a bullet.</p>
<p>She took cover, firing two shots at a man to her right, then her left, moving along a wall, firing two more shots at the next man that was making his way through. Kneeling on one knee, she slouched, taking cover against a broken wall, while two more men were coming her way.</p>
<p>Emma rolled her body across the other wall, firing two shots that brought down one of the two men while she landed on one knee, covered against the next wall. Bullets flying her way again, striking the wall.</p>
<p>The blonde fired two more shots, bringing down another, aiming for another, injuring him with the very last bullet. The man groaned as Emma tossed her rifle right to his face, reaching for her Glock, quickly firing four shots, the fourth one to the head. The man falling dead to the floor with a grunt.</p>
<p>The gunfire continued, all while Emma reached upward, against the edge of a wall for a belt that was filled with ammo, quickly wrapping it around her waist, snapping it in place. Next, she reached for her Benelli M4 shotgun, waiting for the next oncoming men, her eyes seeing the hint of their flashlights getting closer and closer.</p>
<p>She fired two shots at the first one she saw, one to the thigh, the next one in the head, firing two more at another, then another with six more shots.</p>
<p>Every round from her shotgun echoing loud throughout the tunnels.</p>
<p>Emma placed the stock part of her weapon on her shoulder, her free hand reaching for shells, loading them in. Her hand came up holding her Glock faster than ever, firing two shots at an oncoming man’s head. His body falling to the floor, while other gunfire was fired her way.</p>
<p>The blonde took cover, loading her last shell into her shotgun, firing a shot to a man’s leg, watching as his body dropped to the floor.</p>
<p>A man grunted, his hands grabbing a hold of the blonde’s weapon, surprisingly making his way out from an open space. </p>
<p>Emma struggled, using all of her strength as she yanked her weapon back, her foot kicking him away, causing him to fall back. Quickly taking aim against another man, blood splatter out of his body as the blonde fired a shot to his chest, and another to his head.</p>
<p>Turning to face towards the other side of the tunnel, she fired a single head shot to another of Robin’s men. <em>Click.</em> Her gunshot out of ammo as Emma turned back to the man who was standing from the floor. Her instincts proved to be faster, once the man grunted from feeling the barrel of her shotgun being pressed hard right onto his chest.</p>
<p>Even the blonde’s strength surprised him as she continued to hold him down against the wall and floor just with her strength and the barrel of her weapon. Her hand reached for ammo, loading it into her shotgun, cocking it and firing a single shot against the man’s chest. Blood splatter marked around the walls like paint that had been tossed.</p>
<p>Emma loaded more rounds into her weapon while she walked her way through the tunnel. Taking aim, seeing as another flashlight to the weapon of another of Robin’s men was coming her way.</p>
<p>The man grunted in pain, feeling Emma shoot his foot, a smoke of dirt coming up around his leg. </p>
<p>Next, the blonde grabbed a hold of his arm, throwing her body back against the dirt ground, causing the man’s own body to land hard against the ground. She stood on one knee, her knee pressed against the man. She took aim at another oncoming man, firing two shots, killing him instantly, followed by another. Her foot pressed against the man on the ground, standing while she took aim, firing a single head shot to his head.</p>
<p>Quickly taking cover, Emma loaded up her shotgun, pieces of brick wall flying out as another man attempted to shoot at the blonde.</p>
<p>Emma moved fast, wounding the man on the shoulder with a single shot. Shooting him again on his thigh, watching his body fall to the floor with a grunt as she walked her way through, firing another shot at another of Robin’s men that was making his way in through another entrance. Then another. Bullets flew by her, until one of them struck her, alerting her of another man entering from where she had just made her way in.</p>
<p>Firing two shots at him, he grunted in pain, his body falling to the floor.</p>
<p>As Emma reached for her Glock, dropping her shotgun, a few fired bullets shot past her again, striking the wall. She fired four shots his way, making her way as his body fell to the floor. Aiming, she fired a single shot to his head. Running her way around, she entered a black opening, finding her way out of the tunnels.</p>
<p>Mary Margaret was a few steps behind her, two of Robin’s men at each of her sides. She signaled them to each go in opposite directions, her eyes taking in the sight of all the dead bodies.<br/>____________________</p>
<p>Emma panted in exhaustion, slamming the gate shut. The street silent with no one in sight as she walked on her way. Glad to be over with that ambush.</p>
<p>Her head turned at the sound and sight of headlights of an oncoming vehicle. She grunted in pain, feeling as the car struck her while crashing against a parked vehicle. Her body rolled off the hood, landing hard against the pavement on her back with another hard felt grunt.</p>
<p>The alarm of the parked car going off.</p>
<p>Graham pushed open the door to the driver’s side, his weapon aimed at the blonde as he fired six fast shots her way. The blonde rolling away, taking cover against a row of parked cars.</p>
<p>“You’re not having a good night, are you, Emma?” Graham slid his body against the hood of his car with a grunt, determined to kill the blonde.</p>
<p>Both were good friends, of course, but as fond as Graham was about Maleficent, Emma knew that even against their friendship- he would not hesitate to kill her or anyone who even dared to attempt against her life.</p>
<p>He was loyal, and that’s something Emma understood well.</p>
<p>Of course, she wasn’t about to hesitate in killing him either. Not when it came to defending her own life.</p>
<p>Emma fired two missed shots, taking cover, crouching near the parked cars, hearing two shots fired from Graham next. She quickly stood up, taking aim firing two more missed shots.</p>
<p>Both assassin’s took cover against the same row of cars, firing missed shots after others, making their way to the very end of the row. Both firing two missed shots through the window of a black at the end of the line. Glass shattering around them.</p>
<p>Emma grunted, jumping on top of the hood of the car, sliding her body across it, charging right at Graham.</p>
<p>A shot from Graham’s weapon was fired at random, his grunts heard as he caught the blonde between his arms, both falling to the ground.</p>
<p>Once they both quickly stood to their feet, Graham attempted to shoot her once again, failing as Emma grabbed a hold of his arm with both hands. One hand grabbing a hold of his bicep, while the other was at his wrist. </p>
<p>The man’s weapon flying out of his hand in a matter of seconds from the blonde’s strength.</p>
<p>Emma attempted to deliver a punch to the man’s face. A punch Graham managed to block, his knee striking her right in the stomach. She grunted, feeling as his fist impacted the side of her face, followed by another punch to her chest.</p>
<p>Graham’s leg came up in a side kick. A kick Emma was quick enough to catch. Followed by his fist as she blocked it using her hand, catching his wrist. The blonde’s next move was to kneel down on one knee, pulling on her friend’s arm causing his body to flip over hers. She delivered a hard slap with the back of her hand across his face as he attempted to get back on his feet. Both grunting.</p>
<p>The blonde stood up on her two feet, making a run for it. </p>
<p>Graham stood just as quickly, fully determined, chasing right after her. </p>
<p>The next thing Emma felt was Graham catching up to her, throwing himself at her in a hard tackle like a football player. Her yell of the pain she felt as her body hit the floor, while his landed right on her back echoing as they both landed near a set of tunneled staircases.</p>
<p>His hand gripped onto the blonde’s suit jacket by her shoulder, standing her up along with him attempting to deliver a right punch, that Emma quickly blocked. He grunted as he felt an impact by her left fist right on his chest.</p>
<p>Both grunted, Graham’s grunts became louder as his free arm wrapped around the blonde’s form, swinging her body down the flight of stairs. His body rolling down along with hers as both their grips tightened against one another’s clothes. Their bodies coming to a stop as they reached the bottom.</p>
<p>Emma stood to her feet, yelling in anger while she charged right at Graham this time, slamming his body hard against the brick wall.</p>
<p>Graham grunted, tossing the blonde’s body down the next flight of connected stairs, losing his footing as his own rolled down right behind hers. He charged right at her, both grunting in pain while their bodies rolled down the last set of connected stairs, landing face down on the floor.</p>
<p>Both stood up through pants, slower this time. Their eyes fully locked on one another.</p>
<p>Emma grunted as she quickly charged right at him, grunting even louder while she felt a hard kick to her chest, her body moving back a couple of steps.</p>
<p>Graham’s fist stuck the blonde straight on against her chest, attempting to deliver another hard punch with his right fist. </p>
<p>The blonde’s body moved back, dodging his punch, her left hand throwing his arm off to the side. She grunted, attempting to deliver a strike of her own, which was quickly blocked by him. Her grunts continued feeling as he twisted her arm, moving underneath it, delivering another hard punch right to her chest.</p>
<p>Emma’s hands came up this time, blocking a sidekick from him, catching his leg with both hands. Using all her strength, she pushed him down, causing him to land hard on his back against the floor, feeling as he brought her body down with him using his legs while they wrapped around her arm. His hold strong.</p>
<p>Emma grunted, attempting her best to raise up, managing to get one of his legs off of her as it was placed on top of her chest. Graham pushed her back down, the swish of his knife being heard as he sat up, attempting to strike the blonde with the blade of his knife next.</p>
<p>Emma brought her arm up, blocking his strike, grabbing onto his wrist, the blade inches away from her face.</p>
<p>Graham grunted, feeling two punches being delivered right to his chest by the blonde’s fist very quickly. Rolling her body above him, attempting to stand. His hand grabbed a hold of the back of her neck, trying his best with all of his strength to pull her against his blade, which was still inches away from her face.</p>
<p>Both grunted in the struggle for a minute, their eyes focused.</p>
<p>The blonde reached behind her back for her weapon, her arm being blocked by her friend’s foot, holding it in place while she fired five quick shots after another, along with two more that hit the bare pavement near Graham’s face.</p>
<p>He grabbed a hold of her wrist, using his leg to spin his body in a circle underneath his friend, while two more shots were fired from Emma’s gun. Using his leg once more he brought her body down onto the ground, making her lay on her back while he hovered over her once more.</p>
<p>Emma’s hand came up, blocking Graham’s knife from striking her once again. His strength proved to be a little stronger than hers this time as he was able to jam the blade into the woman’s shoulder, causing her to yell in pain and at the same time anger.</p>
<p>She quickly brought her leg up, flipping her friend over her body. The blade to his knife striking the ground, clanking as the blonde moved away faster this time. Her wrist still being grabbed by his hand, she managed to dodge a strike from the knife, followed by another. Her body stepping back from the impact of Graham’s elbow, striking her forearm next, followed by a punch to her chest.</p>
<p>Emma’s knuckles were white as she gripped onto her the man’s suit jacket, her armed hand being pulled upward by his free hand. Moved off to the side, right in between them next. A single shot being fired out.</p>
<p>Both moved in a circle, like a dance in their struggle, until the blonde’s body was flipped over, landing hard on her back.</p>
<p>She stood to her feet, blocking a downward strike by him, catching his forearm in the air. Graham grunted as he felt a direct kick to his stomach by the blonde’s foot. Followed by her hand striking his just in between them, the knife clattering to the ground as he was rid of it.</p>
<p>Both struggled in a hold once again, his hand catching her forearm as she attempted to shoot him again.</p>
<p>Graham moved underneath her arm again, only this time he grunted as he was caught underneath the hold of her arm, her fist pounding down on his back twice, hard. He flipped the blonde’s body over once again, quickly rolling his as he stood, positioning himself behind Emma. She grunted in a choke, feeling as her friend’s hands gripped hard onto her jacket until it began to strangle her.</p>
<p>Emma’s hand pressed on the release of her Glock, the magazine clattering to the floor beside her. She placed her weapon in between her bent up leg, reaching for a new clip, quickly snapping it back into place. Grabbing a hold of her weapon again, she fired two missed shots close to the man’s face.</p>
<p>Another missed shot escaped her weapon as she stood, being grabbed by the man. </p>
<p>Both assassin’s groan and grunted in the struggle, staring deadly and angrily into each other’s eyes. Beads of sweat covering their complexions. </p>
<p>What followed was the shattering of the glass belonging to the front door of The Continental hotel, both the assassin’s bodies flying right through the wooden frame, landing and sliding on a pool of shattered glass against the marbled floors. Graham’s hand struggling against the blonde’s own armed hand.</p>
<p>“Enough!” Jafar’s voice echoed through the marbled walls of the hotel, reminding both assassin’s of the golden rule. “That’s enough!” He snapped again, standing at the top of the stairs as both their heads turned to glance right at him.</p>
<p>Four Continental assassin’s stood by, ready to dispose of them in case Graham and Emma didn’t put a stop to their fight.</p>
<p>Jafar calmly made his way down the steps, towards the assassin’s who were now standing up to their feet, releasing their hold against one another. “Do I need to remind you that there will be no business conducted on the Continental grounds?”</p>
<p>“No, signore.” Emma looked over to Graham as he panted his words out.</p>
<p>“No, sir.” She shook her head, her reply through pants of her own. Strands of hair covering her cut up and bruised up face. Her armed hand placing her weapon back in its holster against her waist.</p>
<p>“Bene.” Jafar provided them with a single nod, “Now, may I suggest a visit to the bar,” he motioned with his hand in the air, “So you can calm yourselves?”</p>
<p>Emma turned her head, her eyes looking into Graham’s, “Gin, wasn’t it?”</p>
<p>Graham’s cold stare stared back, “Yes.” He nodded, “Bourbon, right?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Emma nodded, nodding  to Jafar next, excusing herself as she limped her way towards the hotel bar. Graham walked behind her, not far behind. His hand rubbing the back of his neck.<br/>____________________</p>
<p>Both their drinks were placed before Emma and Graham as they sat at the bar side by side. Their forearms resting on the top.</p>
<p>“Grazie.” Emma reached for her glass, taking a much needed drink.</p>
<p>“Grazie.” Graham nodded to the bartender.</p>
<p>Soft piano music playing softly around the quiet establishment. </p>
<p>Emma sighed, the burning feeling traveling down her quenched throat, placing her almost empty glass on the coaster that was before her.</p>
<p>Graham rubbed his bruised cheek, looking down at his fingers, checking for any sign of blood.</p>
<p>The blonde turned to look at her friend, “I had a marker.”</p>
<p>Graham’s jaw clenched at the memory of Mal’s dead body, “Who’s?” His voice a growl.</p>
<p>“Her brother.”</p>
<p>His blue eyes looked over to her green ones, looking straight ahead again as Emma reached for her glass.</p>
<p>“I see.” Said Graham, turning to look at his friend once again. Still rather angry at her. “You had no choice.” He reached for his drink, taking a sip.</p>
<p>“He wants her seat at the Table.” Her eyes studied what was left of her bourbon, taking another drink.</p>
<p>Graham’s adam’s apple moved up and down as he swallowed the liquor down calmly, “He’ll get it now.”</p>
<p>Emma sighed softly, “Yeah.” She nodded, the memory of Maleficent slitting her wrist playing in her mind. “Yeah.”</p>
<p>“So you’re free.” Graham stated, turning his gaze towards his friend.</p>
<p>She exhaled, the piano melody playing out as she took a moment’s pause. Her gaze connecting to Graham’s, “Am I?”</p>
<p>She knew Graham understood the importance of a marker. Like any assassin in this world, were all bound to understand. But, she also knew, as loyal as he was, he wouldn’t stop until she was dead for what she was forced to do. </p>
<p>It was a loyalty that would surpass their friendship.</p>
<p>“No.” Graham shook his head, his reply low, “Not at all.”</p>
<p>Emma silently nodded in respect and understanding.</p>
<p>“You killed my ward. Someone I was close too. An eye for an eye, Emma.” He paused, looking straight ahead, “You know how it goes.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” The blonde replied, completely understanding his thirst, his reason for vengeance over someone close to him. Especially when she’s been there twice now, herself.</p>
<p>Both friends reached for the drinks, taking a sip at the same time during a moment’s pause.</p>
<p>“I’ll make it quick.” Spoke Graham, placing his glass down on the bar. “I promise.” His eyes on her again.</p>
<p>Emma’s head turned to face him, “I appreciate that.” Her tone being that of someone who wasn’t about to just allow, even a dear friend, kill her off that easily. “I’ll try and do the same.”</p>
<p>Graham stood to his feet, his hand digging inside his suit. “This rounds on me.” The clanking of a gold coin sounded against the marbled bar top. His eyes staring into Emma’s again, “Consider it a professional courtesy.” </p>
<p>Emma raised her glass in salute as he walked away for the night. Her hand brought her glass of bourbon up to her lips, taking another sip in silence. Her head slowly turned to her left, looking over her shoulder at Mary Margaret who sat by a booth a few feet away from the bar.</p>
<p><em>“Having a tough night?”</em> She signed, a slight smirk on her lips, brow raised, <em>“Can I buy you a drink?”</em></p>
<p>“No. Thanks.” Emma picked up her drink, nodding to the bartender in gratitude as she stood to leave. Her eyes looking towards Mary Margaret again, her hands signing to her once again.</p>
<p><em>“Not him…”</em> She pointed towards the exit, her index finger pointing to her own chest next, <em>“Me. Be seeing you. Emma Swan.”</em></p>
<p><em>“Not if I see you first.”</em> Emma signed back, her boots clicking against the hard wood floor as she walked her way out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Stabbing The Devil In The Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry for my late update on this sequel to my John Wick AU. I've been studying my butt off for my 200 question certification exam that I will be having come Friday, as well as finishing up two of my other fanfics. But, now, (while still studying my butt off) I shall be finishing this sequel and moving onto part 3 soon after! I hope it's to your liking. Happy reading! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma entered her room, glass in hand. She sat on the bed, reaching inside her pocket to retrieve her phone. Her thumb pressing on the power button to illuminate her screen, which was completely cracked to her misfortune. She tapped on it with her index finger, frustrated that she could no longer view her favorite video of her son and wife.</p>
<p>The blonde sighed, tossing her phone aside and setting her glass down near a table.</p>
<p>Her head turned towards the ringing phone in her room. She reached for it, placing it by her ear.</p>
<p><em>“Hello, Emma.”</em> Robin’s voice sounded on the other end, <em>“I understand if you are upset. And I know it might feel personal. But what kind of man would I be if I didn’t avenge my sister’s murder?”</em></p>
<p>Emma hung up the phone, not at all interested in listening to his voice. She picked up the phone again, her index finger turning the number plate, dialing the front desk of the hotel. </p>
<p>“Could you let management know I’ll be checking out in the morning.” Her hand hung up the call, her mind racing with a million thoughts, mostly leading back to her wife and son. That’s where she should be. Not here.</p>
<p>Now, she not only had to worry about being visited by Robin when her life was just back to it’s retired state. But now, she had her own life to worry about. And she knew, the only way to survive was to do what she did best. Because she wasn’t simply going to allow for Robin to get away with killing her. She knew what he would do next, and whoever came for her- she would make sure they ended up dead. </p>
<p>Because now that she completed her marker, she had one last thing to do.</p>
<p>Kill Robin Locksley.<br/>____________________</p>
<p>Robin’s thumb pressed on the keypad of his phone, placing the device near his ear as the line on the other side to the central office.</p>
<p>“Operator. How may I direct your call?” A female voice spoke.</p>
<p>“Accounts payable.” Robin requested.</p>
<p>
  <em>“One moment, please.”</em>
</p>
<p>Soon, another female voice answered, “Accounts payable. How may I help you?”</p>
<p><em>“I’d like to open an account.”</em> She heard Robin say, picking up her pen while she began to write everything down.</p>
<p>“Name on the account?” She asked.</p>
<p><em>“Emma Swan.”</em> Replied Robin.</p>
<p>“Verification?” </p>
<p>
  <em>“9305-05.”</em>
</p>
<p>“State of contract?”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Open.”</em>
</p>
<p>“Denomination?” She asked.</p>
<p>Robin paused for a moment before giving his answer, “Seven million.”</p>
<p>“Processing. Please, hold.” She slid a paper into a typewriter, writing down all of the information given.</p>
<p>Soon, another worker rolled up the piece of paper that was typed up, holding all of Robin’s information offering the seven million bounty to have her killed. She placed it inside a tube container, sending it towards another floor of the building, where all the information was typed out and forward to every assassin in the globe, via text messages.</p>
<p>“Order confirmed.”<br/>____________________</p>
<p>Early morning, Emma placed a white buttoned up shirt over her body, one sleeve at a time. Her body covered in bruises. She placed her suit jacket on, well dressed and showered before leaving the hotel. She placed her extra set of clothes in a plastic bag.</p>
<p>She left her room, where Jafar met up with her down in the lobby, as friendly to her as always. She handed her bag to one of the staff members to the hotel.</p>
<p>“I appreciate the service.” Said Emma, walking along with Jafar as he escorted her to the main door.</p>
<p>“My pleasure. You will find safe passage below.” Jafar stopped right at the front doors of the hotel, his eyes on Emma, “Transportation is waiting for you. May you have a safe journey, Ms. Swan.”</p>
<p>Emma nodded, making her way out the doors.</p>
<p>Back in New York, Gold turned his head towards his phone as its chime went off, lighting up the screen with a received text message:</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>Unknown Number</b>
  </em>
  <br/>
  <em>OPEN CONTRACT</em>
  <br/>
  <em>EMMA SWAN</em>
  <br/>
  <em>$7 MILLION USD</em>
</p>
<p>Eugenia’s eyes looked up from behind her glasses towards every ringing cell phone in the lobby. Every known assassin around the world had received the open contract alert on the blonde. Even Graham, who looked down at his phone, a tiny smirk to him. He would have killed Emma regardless, but receiving seven million for her head, made it all the better.</p>
<p>Robin looked over at Mary Margaret, who walked up to him with an upset look to her with a couple of his men.</p>
<p><em>“I’m sorry. I fucked up.”</em> She signed to him, angry at herself that she couldn’t do the simple task of killing Emma Swan.<br/>____________________</p>
<p>Hours later into the morning, Robin paid a visit to Gold. His blue eyes falling upon a book that was tossed right in front of him. It’s pages marked with thumbprints of blood of past honored markers.</p>
<p>“What is this?” Robin asked, looking back up at Gold who stood before him.</p>
<p>“She completed the task. The marker is over.” Gold motioned towards the book, “Mark it.”</p>
<p>Robin extended his arms out onto the chair, slouching back, “If Ms. Swan isn’t dead already, she soon will be.”</p>
<p>Gold calmly looked his way, “Will you mark it, sir?”</p>
<p>Robin sat up right, grabbing a hold of his golden medallion that rested upon the coffee table. He clicked it, the top opening up, exposing Emma’s bloody thumb print. He pressed his own thumb on the small needle that was placed on top.</p>
<p>“You have no idea what’s coming, do you?” Asked Gold, making his way closer towards Robin.</p>
<p>Robin pressed down his own thumb against the base of the medallion, right next to Emma’s, “I have everyone in New York looking for her. I doubt,” another click was heard as he snapped the lid shut, “We will see her again.” Next, he pressed his bloody thumb against the page of Gold’s book.</p>
<p>Gold’s brows raised, “Do you now?” He walked around Robin as he sat calmly, so sure of himself that Emma was as good as dead. “You stabbed the devil in the back, and forced her back into the life she just left.” He paused, staring into Robin’s eyes, “You incinerated the priest’s temple. Burned it to the ground. Which held her wife inside. Her only family. Now she’s free of the marker, what do you think she’ll do?”</p>
<p>Robin’s jaw clenched, because of course he knew Emma would be coming for him next, just like she did with Liam when he killed her son. </p>
<p>“She had a glimpse of the other side and she embraced it. But you, Signor Locksley… took it away from her.”</p>
<p>“She was already back.” Robin stated calmly.</p>
<p>“Oh, she came back for love, not for you.” Gold moved before him, watching as Robin stood to his feet, rather angry.</p>
<p>“She owed me.” He pointed at his own chest with his index finger, “I had every right.”</p>
<p>“And now she’s coming again.” Replied Gold, “She did tell you not to do this.” He bent down to close the book, holding it against his arm. His eyes meeting Robin’s again, “She did warn you.” He brought his hand up towards his forehead, saluting him in farewell, “Addio, Robin.”</p>
<p>Robin’s head turned, watching as Gold calmly walked out of the room.<br/>___________________</p>
<p>Emma walked along the streets of New York, the night sky surrounding her along with the city buildings and lights. She walked past a blonde woman playing the violin. All black attire. Emma’s green eyes looked the other way at her surroundings, knowing well that with a price on her head, she would be hunted.</p>
<p>As Emma walked by the blonde woman, the music from her violin stopped playing, as she pulled out her Kimber handgun, hidden underneath her violin. She took aim, firing two shots her way, watching as her body fell to the floor as a bullet impacted her back.</p>
<p>Emma lifted her suit jacket upward, covering her face, making her way towards the blonde that still shot three silenced shots her way. Every bullet hitting her suit jacket.</p>
<p>The woman grunted, her body pivoting on her feet, as she did a spinning kick towards the blonde’s head. Only, Emma was quick enough to dodge it.</p>
<p>Emma grabbed onto the woman’s wrist, moving her armed hand away, a single, missed shot being fired at random, followed by the clanking of an empty shell falling to the floor. Emma’s other hand moved towards the woman, attempting to strike her with her knife. Which was quickly blocked by her. </p>
<p>The woman raised Emma’s arms up, freeing her armed hand. She pressed the barrel of her Kimber right up against Emma’s oblique muscle, firing two quick shots that caused her to grunt in pain. Her white shit now stained with a red round spot of blood.</p>
<p>Being shot at, of course, only made Emma much angrier. She stretched out the woman’s armed hand, slamming her arm down hard against her brought up knee, which caused her to yell out in pain as her weapon flew out of her hand. Another scream echoed throughout the outside of the building as Emma tripped her hard onto the floor against her back using her foot. Emma moved around the woman, still holding her arm up, turning her on her stomach. She placed her extended arm underneath both of her legs, her free hand holding her head down against the floor so she wouldn’t be able to move an inch. She stretched out her arm more, slamming it hard against her leg until a loud pop was heard, followed by her scream as her arm had been broken.</p>
<p>She grunted, feeling as Emma lifted her head up by her chin, her feet moving against the floor in pain. Next, with one quick motion, Emma snapped her neck, watching as her body fell back to the floor. She grunted in pain, her hand cupping over her gunshot wound while she continued on her way.<br/>____________________</p>
<p>Emma grunted as an arm of a huge sumo assassin extended out, striking her in the chest, causing her body to fall hard on the floor.</p>
<p>She quickly stood to her feet, her eyes watching as he drew out his weapon. Emma moved off to the side, dodging the shot that came out of his weapon, her hand holding his arm, while her free hand performed a knife hand strike against his wrist. The weapon flying out of his hand with the impact.</p>
<p>Next, Emma faced him, striking him in the neck with a knife hand strike with both hands. Her eyes wide in anger as the attack did nothing to him, trying her attack again quickly after. She threw in a kick to the man’s knee. Nothing. Next, she performed a fast kick right to the man’s groin, which caused him to bend down in pain just barely. </p>
<p>Her eyes grew wide once again, as all her attacks did was make him angry. He let out this scream as he charged right at her, pushing her with force through a glass sign that was behind her. </p>
<p>Emma grunted. Her body falling hard against the glass covered pavement. </p>
<p>Quickly standing to her feet, Emma wrapped an arm around the sumo assassin’s armed hand, holding it away from her, two random shots firing from his weapon in silence. She quickly brought his arm above her head, slamming it down against her shoulder until she heard a pop from it breaking.</p>
<p>The man yelled again, charging at her, only to grunt in pain as Emma aimed her own weapon, pressed down against the side of his back, firing three shots. She moved quickly, hoping on his back. Aiming her weapon on top of his shoulder, she fired two quick shots, followed by another to the top of his head, finally bringing the man down to his knees and flat faced onto the floor.</p>
<p>Panting, she clicked the magazine of the weapon out of its place, checking the ammo. After snapping it back in place, she bent down in search of more ammo out of the man’s pockets. Walking away, she placed the clip inside her own jacket pocket, hearing a low grunt from the sumo assassin that was supposed to be dead. Emma aimed her weapon one last time, firing a single head shot that assured her of his death this time.<br/>____________________</p>
<p>Strands of hair covered her cut up face as Emma entered the subway station, panting in exhaustion and pain while she walked along the white lit up walls. She stopped momentarily, pulling back her suit jacket, exposing the red spot on her shirt as she looked down at it. Continuing on her way, she left a red smear of blood against the wall due to her bloody hand coming in contact with it. People around her, walking around like normal.</p>
<p>The blonde’s head turned, doing a quick look over her shoulder as she was now being followed by a man who had just read the text message on his phone on the priced bounty on her head. Her walking came to a sudden stop while her eyes looked over at another man, sitting by a bar area. She looked back at the man still behind her.</p>
<p>Emma ran towards the man by the bar, grabbing his weapon by the barrel as a missed shot was fired at random. Her free hand slamming down against his armed hand, freeing him of another weapon. She brought the man’s body against the bar, aiming his own weapon against the man that stood behind her, shooting him in the chest. While the man by the bar attempted to wrap his free arm around her neck.</p>
<p>Emma quickly grabbed a pencil that was by the bar, stabbing it into the second man’s throat as he was running right at her again after he had been shot in the chest. He fell back shouting in pain.</p>
<p>Next, she slammed the man’s arm against the bar, reaching for another pencil as his grip wouldn’t loosen around her neck. The man shouted in pain as he felt a stab to the hand by the pencil. Emma moved her body around, turning as she held his head underneath it in a lock. It wasn’t until she brought the man to his knees that she stabbed the pencil in one quick motion right into his nose. Blood gushed out as he shouted in pain once again.</p>
<p>Emma had good control over the man’s body after that stab, enough to bring his head, pressed down against the bar. Holding the pencil in a hard grip, she brought it up, stabbing it right into his ear. As he shouted in pain, Emma used her free hand, using all of her body weight to jam the pencil all the way into the man’s ear, puncturing his brain.</p>
<p>Blood splattered out of the second man’s throat as he pulled the pencil out. This made Emma quickly stand up right, pulling out the pencil from the first man’s ear, moving quickly, stabbing the other man in his throat again. Her arm wrapped around his throat as she positioned herself right behind him. Pulling the pencil out, she quickly moved him, pulling him by the collar of his jacket near a wall. She placed the eraser of the pencil against the wall, so the tip would be pointing out. Placing her hand against the man’s forehead, using all of her strength, she pushed the man’s head back up against the pencil.</p>
<p>As she pulled him away, letting his body drop to the floor, her eyes took in the sight of the bloody pencil, allowing it to drop onto the floor as she continued on her way.<br/>____________________</p>
<p>Emma stopped as she reached the outside, her hand reaching inside her jacket, remaining gripped onto her weapon as she walked her way through the crowded plaza in a calm manner. A fountain’s water turned off, the other side becoming visible to her eyes, spotting Graham on the other side staring back at her.</p>
<p>Both stood still, their hands drawing out their weapons as they remained lowered off to their side. Their eyes connecting from a distance. </p>
<p>They waited until the water rose high up again to fire random shots at each other, right through it. People screamed and ran in fear at the silenced bullets. Emma and Graham kept on shooting, until she made a run for it back into the subway. </p>
<p>She rushed down a set of stairs, her weapon in hand, but hidden behind her jacket. While Graham arrived to the second floor, looking around near a ledge for the injured blonde.</p>
<p>Emma walked along the crowd, turning her head to the side, glancing up to spot Graham walking in sync with her steps up on the top floor. </p>
<p>The first chance he got, Graham casually aimed his weapon towards the blonde, firing two quick missed shots.</p>
<p>Emma continued to walk along, aiming her weapon upward, firing two shots that struck the post Graham had walked behind from.</p>
<p>Both continued firing random, silenced shots at each other that missed one another. It wasn’t until Emma reached another set of stairs that led into the subways that she rushed down them.</p>
<p>She quickly kneeled as within the crowd she spotted two more assassin’s walking her way. Aiming right at them, she fired one shot that struck one in the head. Firing another fast shot, she struck the second man in the chest. Standing to her feet as he charged right at her, grabbing a hold of his armed hand which fired a random shot.</p>
<p>The swish of her knife sounded as she brought it out, punching the man in the face first. His weapon dropping to the floor. She blocked an attempted punch from him, kneeling down soon after, stabbing her knife directly up into his testicles.</p>
<p>Blood gushed out as he screamed in pain, falling to the floor. </p>
<p>Even through the pain, he pushed the blonde away from him using his legs, but Emma was too fast as she came right back, holding the knife in both hands, allowing her body to fall onto his while she jammed it right into his chest. </p>
<p>Graham rushed down the stairs, pulling back the slide to his pistol back, seeing it empty. He snapped the slide back in place, placing his weapon into its holster as he casually walked down the stairs of the subway. </p>
<p>Emma’s eyes looked up, seeing Graham standing on the other side of the platform, staring right at her. She didn’t want to kill him, but his chasing ended here. The blonde stood to her feet, watching as Graham walked along with her along the sides of the platform, while she snapped her knife back, placing it against her belt as a subway train drove right in between them until it came to a stop.</p>
<p>Both assassin’s made their way inside the crowded subway train. Their eyes meeting from a good distance. </p>
<p>Emma slowly began to move through the crowd, up towards Graham. Watching her friend as he did the same.</p>
<p>She looked around as the train made a stop. People began to make their way off of it, while others remained on. Both her and Graham exchanged glares as the train stopped once again, allowing more passengers to unboard it. Now, both friends were closer to each other.</p>
<p>It wasn’t until the train made its third stop that both assassin’s moved even closer. Emma’s hand, which had been tucked inside her pocket, withdrew from out of it, holding her knife as she clicked out the blade.</p>
<p>A swish from Graham’s own knife sounded from him withdrawing his own.</p>
<p>Emma’s eyes did a quick look around, counting the number of people inside the train. Looking right back into Graham’s deadly stare. Her hand quickly and silently grabbed onto his wrist as his hand was about to strike. With their faces only inches apart, Emma used all her strength against the man’s own, feeling his arm trembling against her grip.</p>
<p>Just as Emma had grabbed a hold of his arm to prevent him from striking her with his knife, Graham had done the same with hers. </p>
<p>It wasn’t until Graham quickly brought his knee up, pressing it against his arm that caused his blade to pierce right through her thigh, that Emma released a grunt.</p>
<p>Heads of the small number of passengers turned towards the two assassin’s, as Emma pushed Graham away, causing his knife to be pulled out. Both grunted in the struggle, until he attempted to strike at her again. This time, Emma brought up her arm, blocking his attack using her forearm. </p>
<p>Emma’s hand struck at the man’s chest with her palm, causing him to move back a few steps. She blocked another attempted knife strike from Graham, this time grabbing a hold of his arm, placing it over her shoulder as she turned her body around. She kneeled down, pulling on the man’s arm as his body flipped over her and onto the train floor with a hard felt thud that vibrated underneath her feet.</p>
<p>Emma attempted a strike with her own knife, which Graham was quick to block as they both stood to their feet. Then another. This time, Graham grabbed a hold of the blonde’s wrist, attempting a strike with the blade of his knife that Emma was quick enough to duck from.</p>
<p>The blonde looked over her shoulder, raising her arm up as she blocked an incoming punch from her friend. As she twisted her body around to face him, she attempted another strike of her own, which Graham was quick to block. He struck at her armed hand once again, hard enough that it sent her knife clattering to the floor.</p>
<p>Emma grabbed a hold of Graham’s armed hand by his wrist, bringing it over her shoulder. She used her foot to kick at Graham’s left wrist, loosening his grip on her own, while delivering another quick kick to the man’s stomach. Followed by a hammer strike to his back with her fist.</p>
<p>Graham groaned as he received each hit, feeling as the blonde’s foot kicked his leg next, moving his body around in a full circle inside the small compartment before feeling as her knee stuck him in the chest. It was then that he delivered a punch of his own right into the blonde’s stomach, causing her grip to loosen from him.</p>
<p>Both assassin’s stood in their fighting stances again. Until Graham attempted to deliver another strike with his knife. A strike that Emma was quick to block, quickly punching him in the face soon after. </p>
<p>She blocked another incoming strike, moving his arm off to the side and grabbing a hold of his jacket, while Graham did the same. </p>
<p>Both friend’s grunted like that for a while in the struggle, until Emma groaned, feeling a direct punch delivered to her ribs. </p>
<p>It wasn’t until Graham brought up his knee to push himself away from her that they parted a little.</p>
<p>Emma, who had kept her hold on the man’s wrist in a good hold, quickly bent over, pulling on the man’s arm again as his body flipped over hers onto the floor.</p>
<p>The swish of Graham’s knife was heard as he attempted to strike at her once again, missing entirely. Then again, until this time, Emma caught both of his arms in a lock. She pushed his armed hand against his chest hard, striking at his other arm with her elbow, quickly using her free hand to rotate the knife within his own. </p>
<p>Graham grunted as the next thing he felt was how Emma jammed his own knife right into his chest, slamming his body hard against one of the steel bars of the train. Their eyes connecting with one another. He grunted a bit louder as Emma used her free hand to hit the knife hard, jamming it further into her friend’s chest.</p>
<p>Her hand cupped over his bicep, using her own body to press the knife in more. Their faces inches apart. </p>
<p>She slowly moved him against a seat on the train, remaining close to him as she spoke, “The blade is in your aorta. You pull it out, you’ll bleed and you will die.”</p>
<p>Graham breathed three rapid breaths, feeling Emma’s hand rest on his shoulder as she stood up right.</p>
<p>“Consider this a professional courtesy.” Emma spat, the people still in the train finally running out in fear as the doors chimed open at the train’s next stop. The blonde leaned down, picking up her knife before making her way out of the train in a calming manner. Leaving Graham sitting still with a smirk on his lips.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Genie's Lamp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know, this isn't an update to my new ff, but I wanted to work on this one as I am slowly reaching it's end to start on part 3. This chapter, however is shorter than the rest. I did that on purpose, simply because the next one will be filled with action packed sequences and will be longer. I hope you still enjoy it, for those of you still reading along. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma limped her way through a metal detector, moving through the busy subway station. A single goal only set in her mind. </p>
<p>She stopped on her tracks, her eyes focused on two subway workers in their navy blue uniforms staring right at her. Only she knew, they weren’t workers. One of them reached within his uniform, reaching for his weapon.</p>
<p>Emma took off running, not having the strength to fight anymore. She didn’t have enough ammo and she was hurt. If she was going to continue this fight, she needed a little help.</p>
<p>The blonde ran her way down a set of escalator steps, looking over her shoulder for the two assassins who were ready to kill her. She pushed her way through a crowd of people, nearing a well known homeless spot near a gate. </p>
<p>Leroy, a well known assassin, mumbled to himself until he saw Emma’s hand drop a single gold coin inside his tin cup. As the clanking sounded, his eyes looked up at the blonde.</p>
<p>“Take me to him.” Emma grunted as she sat right next to Leroy, holding onto an old blanket the man kept by his side. “Tell him it’s Emma Swan.” She pulled the blanket over her body, lying on her side on the concrete floor. Her face hiding within gathered trash.</p>
<p>Leroy’s brow raised, giving the gold coin a quick look. He quickly stood to his feet, pulling on a plastic cover that was on top of the mountain of trash near Emma. The plastic crackled as he pulled it over the rest of the blonde assassin’s body, sitting back in his place, next to his trusty canine.</p>
<p>“You know, they put it in everything…” He mumbled, keeping up with his crazy, drunken appearance, looking up at the two assassins that were after the blonde, “Hey, man you got a quarter-?” His handgun raised, equipped with a silencer from within his torn up clothes, firing two single shots to the heads of the two assassins.</p>
<p>Two more homeless men stood in front of the now dead bodies, dragging them away, leaving no evidence behind. All while Leroy placed his weapon inside his coat again as calmly as possible.<br/>____________________</p>
<p>Emma’s eyes opened, staring up at a ceiling made entirely of bricks. Her head looked up, seeing two men rolling a gurney with a covered dead body and a furnace already lit up. She looked to her side, noticing others resting in hospital beds, just as she was right now.</p>
<p>Only, this was no hospital. This was underground. The Genie’s Lamp as it was known for. It was called that because that’s how these assassin’s were trained to remain. Underground.</p>
<p>The blonde grunted as she slowly lifted herself up off the bed, sitting on the edge of it. She noticed her white shirt slightly unbuttoned from the bottom, lifting it up to see the wound on her stomach already treated and bandaged. Her head turned to see Leroy sitting about three feet from her, waiting for her to awaken.</p>
<p>“Follow me.” Leroy said, standing up from his chair as he waited for the blonde to remove the IV needle from her hand and walk right behind him. </p>
<p>It wasn’t long, as soon as they made their way out of the doors to the room, two more assassins about Leroy’s height joined them. All leaving the blonde walking just behind them. </p>
<p>The blonde’s eyes took in the underground lair that Sidney Glass had going for him. There were beds, food for actual homeless people who wouldn’t say a word of what this place really was, out of loyalty. </p>
<p>As they climbed their way up an abandoned building, all the way up to the roof tops, the blonde took in all of the cages Sidney had filled with pigeons. She glanced at the back of the man, nursing a white dove.</p>
<p>Of course, word had already traveled to him about Emma’s arrival, which made him have a tiny smirk on her lips as he faced her, “As I live and breathe. Emma Swan.” He walked a few steps before her, “The Black Swan. The myth. The legend.” He chuckled, “You’re not very good at retiring.” </p>
<p>“I’m working on it.” Replied Emma, the sun beaming down on her.</p>
<p>Sidney looked over at Leroy who stood close by, “Ms. Swan doesn’t remember, but we met many years ago, before my ascension.” He explained, turning his back on them, his eyes taking in the beauty of the dove he held, “When I was just a pawn in the game. We met and you gave me a gift, the gift that would make me a king.” He looked over at the blonde, turning back to face her slowly, “You don’t remember but there I was, standing in an alleyway. I didn’t even hear you coming.” </p>
<p>Emma watched him quietly as he walked near her again, pulling back on the collar of his turtleneck sweater, exposing a giant scar on the side of his neck.</p>
<p>“You gave me this.” His head turned to the side, exposing the scar a bit more, “A gift from the Black Swan. Perfect for every occasion.” His eyes met with hers again, the memory of his first meet with The Black Swan still burning in his memory, “But you also gave me a choice. Pull my gun, shoot you in the back, and die. Or keep the pressure on my neck…” He brought his hands, which still held the white dove, near his neck, “And live.”</p>
<p>Emma continued to stand in silence, remember the day of their fight very well.</p>
<p>“So you see, I survived. No one sneaks up on me anymore, thanks to you.” A tiny smirk visible on his lips, “I am all seeing, and all knowing.” He gave his back to her once again, giving all of his attention to the dove he nursed in his hands.</p>
<p>“Then, you know why I’m here.” Emma finally spoke.</p>
<p>Sidney couldn’t help to chuckle, “Robin Locksley, yes.” He pulled back on the top of one of the cages, placing the dove inside. “Your contract went wide, Emma.” He faced her again, snapping the top shut, “That’s bad for your health.” His head turned to Leroy, “What’s the number up to, Leroy?”</p>
<p>Leroy held up seven fingers.</p>
<p>“Seven million dollars! Damn!” Sidney smirked, “It’s Christmas. We’re going to Applebee’s after this.” He joked.</p>
<p>Emma looked around, seeing the rest of the assassins standing near her. They moved as she took two steps before Sidney, “I need your help. You have eyes begging for change on every corner in the city. I’m thinking you can find Robin.” She continued as Sidney looked over his shoulder at her, “I need you to move me. Underground. Get me to him.”</p>
<p>Sidney smirked. He never thought he’d be lucky enough to have the Emma Swan to ask him for help, “How sweet it is! The Black Swan begging me for help.” His tone turned sarcastic, “Well, of course, Emma. Yes, Emma. Whatever you’d like, Emma.” His hands stretched as he walked up to her, “Would you like a back rub with that, Emma?”</p>
<p>“You’re going to help me.” She replied, not giving the man another choice.</p>
<p>“Why the fuck would I do that?” Sidney’s tone was no longer sarcastic.</p>
<p>“Because I’m the only one that can help you.” Her eyes locked with his.<br/>____________________</p>
<p>Doors were pushed open by a laughing Sidney, walking in with Emma in tow and the rest of his men around her. The room was an armory, filled with endless choices of weapons, which was exactly what Emma needed right now.</p>
<p>“That’s downright upright of you, Ms. Swan.” Said Sidney, “You sound positively magnanimous.” He faced her, as her eyes drank in all of his firepower, along with his men. “But look around. How much help does it look like I need?”</p>
<p>Her head turned towards the other side of the room. Endless firepower. As she looked back at him, Sidney was already helped out of his old, moth eaten coats and placed into a gray silk robe. Walking a few steps before her.</p>
<p>“It seems to me that the real question, Ms. Swan, is who in this cruel world of ours is going to help you?” He asked, with a rather smug look on his face.<br/>____________________</p>
<p>After their chat, Emma’s eyes drank in the sight of a map placed on a wall, it had marked all of the locations she had been too, plus two head shot photos of her. It was a sight that surprised her but didn’t all at the same time. She slowly looked over her shoulder, walking her way up towards Sidney again.</p>
<p>“There’s a storm coming.” She said, “Not just for me. For all of us. For everyone under the table.”</p>
<p>Sidney took a seat right on his favorite chair. A tall, wooden chair that resembled like it belonged in a castle. It’s fabric bright red, that even with the years it looked to have on it. You could still tell the brightness of the color.</p>
<p>“Yes, killing someone who has a seat at the High Table does create a problem.” Sidney replied, his eyes focused on the blonde who now sat before him, on the other side of his desk. “But it’s your problem, Ms. Swan. After all, none of my people sent Maleficent Locksley…” He performed the holy cross on himself, “To the hereafter.”</p>
<p>“That being said, Robin has her seat now. And he wants the city.” She paused for a second, “When he’s done uptown, you think he’s going to stop at 14th street?”</p>
<p>Sidney knew what kind of man Robin was. Everyone knew. He was ambitious, a straight up coward to do anything himself but ambitious. And after gaining Maleficent’s power of the High Table, he wouldn’t want to stop there.</p>
<p>“We’ll just have to take care of ourselves.” Replied Sidney, that smug look on his face again. He never minded a war, he actually craved a good fight.</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah?” Emma’s brow raised, “For how long? And how much more blood?” She asked. “You kill Robin, the Camorra, and the High Table will come for you. I kill Robin, they come for me.”</p>
<p>Sidney saw her point, however the offer of killing Emma Swan for seven million dollars would sit well for him. Or anyone.</p>
<p>“He’s offered seven million dollars for your life. Seven million dollars is a lot of money, Ms. Swan.”</p>
<p>Emma looked over her shoulder at Leroy, who was standing nearby with his arms crossed. His eyes focused only on her. Her eyes focusing right back at Sidney, “So I guess you have a choice. You want a war? Or do you want to just give me a gun?” She asked, knowing him to be smarter than that.</p>
<p>Of course, Sidney was smarter. He knew that if anyone could kill Robin Locksley and was pissed off enough to do it- it would be Emma.</p>
<p>He chuckled, his eyes taking in the cut above her forehead that had a smear of blood once again. “Somebody, please!” He shouted, lowering his voice as he continued, “Get this woman a gun.”<br/>____________________</p>
<p>Green eyes fell on the case placed in front of her, lid opened, revealing a Kimber 1911 handgun with two clips stored by its side.</p>
<p>“Kimber 1911, .45 ACP.” Sidney picked up one of the clips from the case, “Seven round capacity.”</p>
<p>Emma’s head moved to the movement of Sidney’s hand as he handed the clip to Leroy, who took it and placed it inside his coat pocket. Leaving her with just a clip. Her eyes looked back up to him after looking down at the weapon that was given to her. “Seven rounds?”</p>
<p>“Seven million dollars gets you seven rounds.” He nodded, “That’s a million dollars a round, Ms. Swan.”</p>
<p>She couldn’t say she didn’t expect more of the man. But still, she was thankful and wouldn’t turn down the offer of a single gun. Even if she was only equipped with seven bullets.</p>
<p>Emma took the weapon out of its case, pulling back on the slide to test it. She reached for the magazine, sliding it in, as it snapped right in place. She pulled back on the slide once again, seeing one of the bullets already in the chamber. She would make do, she always did.</p>
<p>“Let’s go.” She said, walking her way towards an elevator, along with Leroy.</p>
<p>Sidney stopped right at its doors with two more of his men, his eyes on Emma, “Your descent into hell begins here, Ms. Swan. He’s at the museum. Leroy will guide you.” He motioned to the man with a nod of his head. “Do be careful on your way down.” He smirked as Leroy pulled down on the gate to the elevator. “Oh, and remember, you owe me.”</p>
<p>“You don’t want me owing you.” Emma shook her head.</p>
<p>The final door to the elevator’s shut closed as Leroy pulled it down.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A Swan's Masterpiece</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all who have enjoyed this sequel. It is almost coming to its end and things will move onto part 3. For those of you who have seen the John Wick films, you are in for a surprise as I will do a major change. Although, I think by now it's expected lol ;) Happy reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Classical music played out through the museum that night. Robin figured, why not have a party? He was so sure of himself that Emma was dead by now. After all the night was quiet and everything was going as it should be.</p>
<p>He walked among all his guests, accompanied by two beautiful women in matching dresses. He stopped to grab a hold of a glass of champagne as he raised it up, causing the music to stop.</p>
<p>“Welcome, everyone.” His voice echoed, “Let us toast to the future of the High Table and of course, to the memory of my dear sister.” He held his glass up higher, “Saluti.” </p>
<p>Voices echoed throughout the museum in cheers, their glasses raised as everyone, including Robin took a drink and the music continued throughout the night.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, while all that was happening, Emma opened up a floor board from the storage room of the museum, making her way quietly inside. She walked among the crowded room, invisible as always, moving around Robin’s guests like a ghost. Her eyes already locked on Robin while he greeted a few guests.</p>
<p>“How are you?” Robin smiled, shaking a man’s hand and moving onto the guest, “Mr. Akoni, how are you?”</p>
<p>As Emma moved a little closer, she stopped. Her eyes grew dark as her hand gripped onto the hem of her suit jacket. Her head slightly tilted.</p>
<p>Robin’s head turned, his eyes on Emma, on those cold green eyes staring back at him. His blood running cold throughout his body, watching her standing there.</p>
<p>It had grown increasingly quiet so fast that even as the music stopped playing, every guest in that room parted, leaving both Robin and Emma staring at each other as if they were both frozen in place.</p>
<p>Emma pulled back on her jacket, reaching for her weapon, firing the seven rounds she had within it. Taking down a few of Robin’s men along with some of the shots. While Robin? He made a run for it, getting lost between the crowd of people that were now frightened for their lives. </p>
<p>One of the statues that was in that room already splattered with blood. </p>
<p>Emma moved away the armed hand of one of Robin’s men as he was coming towards her, striking him quickly right on his throat with the barrel of her now empty handgun. </p>
<p>While the man yelled in pain, Emma grabbed onto him, wrapping her free hand around the back of his neck. Both her legs wrapped around his waist line, all while rolling him along with her onto the marbled floor. Her body positioned above him in a lock.</p>
<p>The blonde assassin quickly dropped her empty handgun, taking possession of the one the man held in his hand. She took aim to her left at two of Robin’s men that were running up to her, firing a single head shot at one of them. She fired two at the next man, one in the chest and the other directly in the head. Killing them both.</p>
<p>Emma took aim to the head at the one she kept in lock on the floor, watching his blood splatter on the ground as she fired another head shot.</p>
<p>She stood to her feet, moving into the following room where she had seen Robin run into. She pulled the magazine out of the weapon she had taken, checking her rounds. Snapping it back in place, she continued on her way, looking over her shoulder quickly. Her weapon on aim, ready to fire.</p>
<p>“Swan is here. Yeah.” Robin spoke on his phone, hanging it up as he moved quickly throughout the museum, with one guard behind him.</p>
<p>With a single head shot, Emma brought down another one of his men. Aiming her weapon, she entered another room, firing another shot to another man’s chest, followed by the head. While she moved further in, she heard a shot being fired behind her, which caused her to turn, firing a shot of her own that aimed to another man’s head.</p>
<p>She quickly hid up against a wall, seeing out of the corner of her eye how three bullets impacted that same wall.</p>
<p>Another of Robin’s men made his way up the small set of stairs, taking aim towards the wall where Emma was hiding behind, firing another missed shot that only ended up impacting the wall a fourth time.</p>
<p>As the blonde took aim, she killed him even quicker as she fired a single bullet to his head.</p>
<p>Another man, in a white waiter’s suit fired two attempted shots at Emma. All missed. Blood splattering and coating his white jacket as the blonde quickly peeked out from behind the red colored wall, firing two shots of her own that killed him instantly.</p>
<p>Emma took cover, ducking down as more shots were fired her way, all impacting the same wall. She quickly moved down a set of stairs that followed, her body rolling off of the rest, landing hard onto the floor. But just as fast as she landed, she stood to her feet, aiming her weapon firing a shot to another man who was making his way down them. </p>
<p>He grunted as he felt the impact of that bullet right on his stomach. His body rolling down the same set of stairs and onto the floor by the blonde’s feet. </p>
<p>Emma held him down with her foot, firing a head shot that killed him.</p>
<p>She ducked as two shots were fired her way from the other side of the room she now found herself in. Moving closer towards the statue that was closest to her, she fired two shots of her own, killing another one of Robin’s men. </p>
<p>She crouched down on one knee, waiting patiently, listening to the quickened footsteps of another of Robin’s men, nearing the statue. With her weapon on aim, she fired a quick shot to the man’s leg, standing to her feet as he yelled. With her left hand she held his armed arm upward, his weapon firing at random. Emma moved her body underneath the man’s arm, pulling his body hard over her shoulder, as he flipped onto the ground with a hard felt grunt.</p>
<p>She quickly placed his arm in between her legs, lying back on her back. She fired six shots, killing two more of Robin’s men that were coming her way, all while holding down the man in between her legs. The seventh shot she fired next was to that same man’s head.</p>
<p>Blood with pieces of brain splattered against the wall behind him.</p>
<p>As Emma stood up, she quickly threw herself on the floor once again, behind the same statue, taking cover as two shots were attempted at her.</p>
<p>The man grunted in pain, falling dead to the floor as two shots fired by the blonde impacted him next.</p>
<p>Shots echoed in the distance as Robin walked as quickly as he could along the museum. Constantly looking over his shoulder. A group of his men running past him with their weapons armed and ready.</p>
<p>“You and you, with me.” Robin motioned to two of his men, motioning quickly to another, “You, go.”</p>
<p>Emma fired five shots, killing two of Robin’s men, feeling the weight of her weapon less heavy as it was now empty. She tossed the weapon at another upcoming man, striking him in the face. As he grunted from being struck in the face, Emma quickly grabbed onto his arms, causing his weapon to randomly fire a shot. </p>
<p>She struck him on the throat with the strength of her forearm, quickly twisting his arm underneath her own arm, half turning her body as she took aim at another of Robin’s men running towards her. Shooting him in the head. </p>
<p>The blonde twisted the man’s arm, causing his body to flip hard on the marbled floor next. Taking his weapon from him, she aimed at another man, firing a single head shot. </p>
<p>She rolled her body over the man on the ground, holding him in a locked positioned using her legs, all while she sat up. Aiming her weapon, she fired four more shots at another man, watching as he fell dead to the floor.</p>
<p>Quickly taking aim at the one she held in a locked state, she fired a single shot to his head. Next, she aimed behind her, turning her body slightly to the left, firing a head shot at one of the men that attempted to stand. Quickly looking to her right, firing another head shot. </p>
<p>Emma moved on, firing another head shot so quick, the man didn’t even have time to blink. Her eyes looked over at one of the statues, as another man in a waiter’s uniform was making his way out. She didn’t hesitate to fire three more shots, killing him instantly. </p>
<p>Emma fired a shot to another man’s chest, grabbing onto his arm as his weapon fired at random. She maneuvered his body, placing him in front of her, using it as a shield. All while she fired another shot towards another of Robin’s men, right in the chest. As the man grunted in pain by the impact of the bullet, the blonde quickly aimed her weapon at the stomach of the man she held onto, firing two direct shots. </p>
<p>She aimed at the other’s head, firing a single head shot. The blood splattering against the white wall behind him.</p>
<p>Holding onto the other man’s arm, she moved him before her, firing a single shot to his head. Taking possession of his weapon.</p>
<p>Robin moved along, like the coward he was, making his way through another exhibit of the museum with his men on guard behind him.</p>
<p>Emma moved along, firing a head shot against another man moving her way to her left. Looking quickly to her right soon after, she fired another head shot at another of Robin’s men. </p>
<p>She looked straight ahead as from behind a lit wall, another man came out firing a missed shot as the blonde was quicker to slide her body off to the side, dodging the bullet. Grabbing a hold his armed hand by his forearm, she struck the man’s face with the barrel of her weapon. Hearing as he grunted in pain, his body bending forward. </p>
<p>As Emma held onto the man’s arm, she threw her own body back against the hardwood floor, using her other armed hand to flip his body over hers. She could feel as he landed hard, hearing his pained yell as his arm remained locked within her grip.</p>
<p>Aiming her weapon, she fired four shots, killing two more of Robin’s men that were making their way into the room.</p>
<p>Emma quickly stood to her feet, dragging the grunting man’s body to her liking, near a wall as she took cover. Releasing the now empty weapon as it fell on the hardwood floor, she snatched the man’s gun out of his hand. </p>
<p>Positioned against the wall, she took aim towards the floor, firing a shot at another upcoming man’s foot from around the wall. As he grunted in pain, kneeling down due to the pain, Emma quickly aimed her weapon against her side of the wall, firing two shots right into his head. The bullets piercing right through the wall.</p>
<p>Lastly, she aimed at the head of the man she continued to hold onto, firing a single shot. The blood splattering into a puddle on the floor.</p>
<p>A missed shot was fired at Emma as she moved along, followed by three shots of her own that struck the next man coming at her.</p>
<p>She quickly kneeled down on one knee, searching the man’s pockets for a new magazine clip. Pressing down on the release on her weapon, she shook it causing the now empty clip to fly out, all while snapping the new one into place. Maneuvering the weapon within her fingers, she pulled back on the slide, skillfully performing a one-handed press check before continuing on her way.</p>
<p>Slightly, she limped her way through the next exhibit. Strands of blonde hair- some coated with tiny specks of blood- brushing against the sides of her face as she moved. The wound on her oblique muscle torn open as she was now sporting a red spot against her white colored shirt.</p>
<p>She moved through hallways, her weapon on aim. Her eyes looking to all her sides for anymore of Robin’s men as the museum finally fell quiet.</p>
<p>Automatic doors opened to the next exhibit. Green eyes taking in the room carefully before stepping inside. The echo of an automatic voice giving instructions of what the room held. It was a well lit up room that was surrounded by endless mirrors. Emma’s reflections displayed against every corner of the room as she slowly moved on forward. </p>
<p>Door after automatic door opened as the blonde moved on. She finally stopped as she entered an even bigger room, still filled with mirrors but much more lights as well. Her eyes taking in the room, all while her weapon remained on aim.</p>
<p>“Mio Dio. Emma.” She heard Robin’s voice throughout the place while she slowly moved along, “Mio Dio. Semplicemente non capisci.” </p>
<p>Robin remained hidden against a mirrored wall, “The marker is complete, Emma. You should have just run away.”</p>
<p>Tires screeched as one of Robin’s SUV’s arrived just outside of the museum. Doors opened as a few of Robin’s men, along with Mary Margaret arrived on the scene, quickly moving their way inside the building. The brunette determined this time in taking the blonde assassin down.</p>
<p>Emma moved along, listening to Robin’s voice as her eyes took in every corner of the mirrored room.</p>
<p>“You know what the Camorra will do to you.” Said Robin, “You think you’re Old Testament? No, Emma.” He slid through the opening of the wall, looking over his shoulder, hoping she was nowhere near, “No.”</p>
<p>Emma moved against a lit up wall. Her weapon on aim as her green eyes turned darker just by listening to the man’s voice.</p>
<p>“Killing me won’t stop the contract. Killing me will make it so much worse.” </p>
<p>Emma moved along carefully, as did a few of Robin’s men, walking through some of the mirrors, just as Robin was cowardly.</p>
<p>“You know what I think?” Spoke Robin, “I think you’re addicted to it. The vengeance.”</p>
<p>Two of Robin’s men slowly moved in through part of the mirrored room. Emma’s reflecting was seen off to the side. Something neither of them even noticed. All while they were surprised by the blonde as she made her way out, holding onto one of the men’s forearms, moving it above her head as a shot was fired from his weapon.</p>
<p>She moved her body underneath the man’s arm, spinning around along with him. The blonde took aim at the second man, firing a shot through his stomach that went out his back. Causing him to yell out in pain.</p>
<p>Emma spinned her body around, moving underneath the man’s arm as she twisted it. She pulled down on his arm with all her strength, causing him to flip onto the ground with a hard grunt. Taking aim, she fired a single head shot at the other man who was just standing up from the ground. Quickly turning back around to the one she had just flipped over, firing two bullets that pierced through his head.</p>
<p>Everyone moved through different parts of the room. Mary Margaret making her way with four of Robin’s men. Robin hiding near mirrored walls, as Emma moved along closeby, taking in the sound of the man’s voice.</p>
<p>“No wife. No life. No home. Vengeance, it’s all you have.”</p>
<p>“You wanted me back. I’m back.” Emma spat, slowly moving along with her weapon on aim. Her eyes growing darker.</p>
<p>Robin’s eyes grew wide at the sudden reflection of the blonde standing a few feet away behind him. He turned around to face as both exchanged bullets, aimed at each other that impacted the mirrors behind them. As he ran, he yelled out, charging through one of the mirrors, causing it to shatter. His body landing in a pool of glass with a hard grunt.</p>
<p>The blonde’s jaw tightened in anger as well as the grip on her gun. Moving along, determined to put an end to Robin’s life once and for all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Excommunicado</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alright, here is the last chapter of part 2 to my John Wick AU. If you are new to this and have read this fanfic first, and haven't seen the movies, I advice you to read part 1 before continuing on with part 3 once it is posted up. Thank you to all my followers and John Wick (Keanu Reeves) fans out there who have given my fun AU's a chance! :) I am eternally grateful. Remember, Regina comes back in part 3. ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mary Margaret made her way inside the mirror room exhibit, along with four of Robin’s men who were under her command. Each of them went their separate way, as one of the men, sporting a full beard walked through one of the mirror rooms, on alert for any sights of the blonde assassin.</p>
<p>His reflection was seen in every mirror in that room.</p>
<p>One of the mirrors slowly opened as Emma peeked out, her eyes on him. Soon, the blonde rushed out, holding onto the man’s M4A1 rifle. He grunted in pain, feeling as the blonde struck him right in the stomach, followed by his face. </p>
<p>Emma grunted with each strike, quickly blocking an attempted strike her way from him. Which only caused him to grunt in anger this time, using all of his strength to push the blonde up against the glass. She grunted in pain, feeling his knee strike her in the stomach. Both their strengths causing the rifle to fire at random just below their feet, all the way up towards the roof.</p>
<p>Emma swung him up against the other glass as they both continued to fight for the gun another short moment. Until she was able to fly it out of his grip, grunting as she could feel him slam her up against the glass again.</p>
<p>Robin’s head turned, feeling as a hand rested against his shoulder. His hand quickly grabbing a hold of Mary Margaret’s own hand as she greeted him with a wink.</p>
<p>Emma slammed the man against the glass again, blocking a few of his attempted punches, while she quickly swung him around, slamming him against the other side of the glass. She blocked a few more of his punches, striking him with a knife hand strike. </p>
<p>Grunts escaping them both, as the man reached behind his back for his Glock handgun. Emma being even quicker, grabbed a hold of his arm, fighting to take the weapon from him, as his free hand cupped the back of her neck.</p>
<p>Withdrawing the weapon, the blonde aimed towards the man’s stomach, firing two shots, followed by a third right to the head.</p>
<p>Another of Robin’s men entered the glass exhibit, right when Emma took off running, firing his rifle, hoping that one of the bullets would kill her. Every shot of course, went missed, shattering the glass around them instead.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Mary Margaret walked in front of Robin, weapon drawn as they made their way down a set of mirrored stairs.</p>
<p>Emma moved along a mirror, her eyes focused on the same man that was shooting at her earlier as he stood in front of one of the mirrors, fooled by her reflection. She watched as he fired two shots right into the glass, where her reflection was. While she fired only a single shot that aimed right at his head.</p>
<p>Emma moved on, entering a mirrored room that was lit up with red lighting. And while another of Robin’s men was on high alert for the blonde’s presence, she surprised him by shattering the glass behind him using her entire body, forcing him to the floor.</p>
<p>Both grunted in a battle of strengths, as she attempted to wrap an arm around his throat. Soon, she positioned her forearm right on his shoulder, trying her best to keep him down on the ground. </p>
<p>Emma grunted in pain as he was able to escape her grip, delivering a direct punch right to her stomach. She quickly blocked a punch that was coming directly to her face, but grunted as she received another impact at the stomach from the man’s knee.</p>
<p>Quickly blocking another of his punches, she then delivered a punch of her own right onto the man’s stomach, causing him to bend over as he could feel the air being punched out of him.</p>
<p>That’s when Emma quickly took one of his arms, placing it behind her neck as she held onto one of his thighs with her other hand. Slamming her own body onto the floor, she slammed his down with hers hard, flipping him over her head.</p>
<p>As she quickly moved over to him, he fought, trying to stop her from coming any further by raising his legs. But, even then the blonde proved to be quicker. Muffled grunts sounded from the man, as Emma had positioned herself right on his face, sitting directly on it, while she used all of the strength she had on her legs to hold him in a locked position. She had him in such a hold that she was able to flip their bodies over, to where she would be positioned right at the bottom of his own body.</p>
<p>Mary Margaret and Robin’s eyes took in the display of the two assassin’s fighting as they entered the same room they were in. Until the pixie haired brunette signaled the man with her head to go another way, where he would be safe.</p>
<p>The last of Robin’s men, came down a set of steps, aiming his rifle towards the blonde as he fired eight shots that all missed their target as they impacted the floor, just inches from her.</p>
<p>Emma reached for the man’s weapon that was placed at his hip, aiming it upward, firing five shots of her own next, while still holding the other one in a locked position with her legs and free hand. A sixth shot followed, striking the man in the head. His body falling to the floor with a hard felt grunt.</p>
<p>Next, the blonde assassin raised her legs, aiming the last man’s weapon right to his head. He grunted as a shot was fired.</p>
<p>Realizing that there was no one else left to stop Emma from killing him- except Mary Margaret- he ran. Right in front of the brunette this time. Taking cover as Emma fired a few shots of her own, taking cover against a glass wall.</p>
<p>Mary Margaret peeked out from her own cover, firing three silenced shots at the blonde.</p>
<p>Emma rolled her body across the ground, dodging all three bullets from impacting her as they struck glass around her. She took aim, firing a shot of her own, while Mary Margaret quickly fired three more shots that missed the blonde.</p>
<p>She quickly peeked from her cover, taking notice that Emma was out of bullets. She quickly grabbed onto Robin’s shoulder, directing him into the safety of another room as the doors slid open.</p>
<p>Robin turned to look at the brunette, realizing she wasn’t going with him any further.</p>
<p><em>“Go. I’ll finish this.”</em> She signed to him.</p>
<p>His blue eyes didn’t leave the mute woman’s own, even as the doors closed in between them. His jaw clenched as he ran. Because he knew. Mary Margaret was as good as dead. Just like anyone who tried to get in Emma Swan’s way.</p>
<p>Mary Margaret’s hand reached behind her back, drawing out a knife she held onto tightly with her grip and fingers. She turned around, waiting for the blonde to show up, as she knew she would.</p>
<p>Emma ran her way into the same pathway Robin was taken, door after door slid open for her, until she reached the very end. Her eyes grew wide, her body reacting, quickly dodging to the striking attempts of the brunette’s knife. Her feet taking quick steps backward, as Mary Margaret’s moved forward, grunting with every strike of her knife towards her.</p>
<p>Emma was able to push her hand away twice, but continued to move backward.</p>
<p>Mary Margaret attempted one more strike, followed by her crouching to the floor, spinning on one leg as her other stretched out. Attempting to at least trip the blonde onto the hard ground.</p>
<p>She rolled her body straight up, in a flip, standing to her feet. All while Emma continued to walk backward, dodging her strikes. </p>
<p>As Mary Margaret moved closer, swinging her armed hand right at the blonde, Emma grabbed a hold of her forearm. Her free hand grabbing onto the woman’s shoulder. </p>
<p>She spinned her body, her arms crossing as her grip didn’t loosen from the pixie haired brunette’s arm or shoulder. Emma pulled onto the woman’s arm, using all of her strength to cause her body to flip over her shoulder. Falling hard onto the ground.</p>
<p>Emma’s grip remained on Mary Margaret’s armed hand, pulling her across the mirrored ground a bit until she finally pulled her up again. </p>
<p>They struggled in that position for a short second, until Emma grunted in anger, pushing the woman up against the glass wall hard that caused her to grunt as well.</p>
<p>Grunts followed as both assassin’s struggled for dominance. </p>
<p>It wasn’t until Mary Margaret was able to loosen her armed hand from the blonde’s strong grip that she was able to strike at her oblique muscle with one quick swift of her knife. It was a string that made the blonde grunt loudly in pain.</p>
<p>Reflections of their fight, reflecting against every mirror that surrounded them.</p>
<p>This time, Mary Margaret used all of her strength to slam the blonde’s body hard against the wall, grunting loudly as she did so.</p>
<p>Emma’s arm stretched out as much as she could muster, trying to prevent her from striking at her with her knife again. She grunted again, as Mary Margaret was much quicker to throw in two punches. One right at her oblique muscle, followed by another to the chest.</p>
<p>The blonde assassin blocked the woman’s next attempted punch. Both assassin’s struggled again as she grabbed onto her forearm with a much stronger grip this time.</p>
<p>Emma’s grunts were heard, followed by Mary Margaret s, while the blonde used all of her strength to pick up the smaller woman’s body, slamming her hard against the mirrored wall. Watching as her body hit the floor next.</p>
<p>Mary Margaret was small, but she most certainly wasn’t delicate.</p>
<p>It almost surprised Emma how quickly the woman got back up to her feet, attempting to throw in a punch that Emma was quick to dodge. Followed by another missed strike of her knife.</p>
<p>Mary Margaret grunted as the next thing she felt was a quick to her stomach by the blonde.</p>
<p>Emma’s hands came up, capturing the brunette’s forearm as she attempted to strike at her again with her knife. She spun her body around, her hold on her arm not letting up.</p>
<p>Mary Margaret’s screams were the next thing Emma heard followed by the cracking of a bone, as she felt how the blonde slammed her arm hard against her shoulder, causing it to break.</p>
<p>The blonde’s grip on her arm didn’t ease as Emma’s other hand came at the brunette with her own knife. Even as she saw it coming, Mary Margaret placed her free hand up, blocking the blade of the knife, which pierced right through her hand.</p>
<p>Their eyes met in that instant in anger.</p>
<p>Emma grunted as she used all of her strength to push the woman back against the wall, hard. Followed by Mary Margaret’s own grunt as she felt the blade of her knife, which was still pierced through her own hand go right into her chest. </p>
<p>Her eyes grew wide at the feel of the blade piercing her chest, while Emma’s only grew darker as she brought her body down to the floor.</p>
<p>The clattering of the blade was heard as the blonde withdrew the blade from the woman’s chest, throwing it off to the side.</p>
<p>The brunette’s eyes followed the movements of the blonde’s hands as she picked up her gun, pulling back on the slide to check for a bullet. </p>
<p>Emma slid the clip of her weapon out to check for ammo, tossing it aside as she dug within the suit jacket of the brunette for another magazine. Quickly slipping it back in place, Emma cocked the gun, standing to her feet. She turned back to give the brunette one last look, who was staring up at her.</p>
<p><em>“Be seeing you.”</em> She signaled to her. A trail of blood running down one of her nostrils.</p>
<p>Emma signed back, “Sure.” She said right after signing, making her way out of the sliding doors.<br/>____________________</p>
<p>Robin’s pants were heard as he walked his way through the lobby of the Continental hotel. His fingers quickly touching the side of his temple as a line of blood made its way down it.</p>
<p>Eugenia’s eyes looked up at the quivering man as he stood before her.</p>
<p>“Good evening.” His breath shook, “Is the manager in?”</p>
<p>“The manager is always in.” Eugenia replied calmly.<br/>____________________</p>
<p>Gold’s eyes were focused on a book he held in front of him, while soft classical music played around the lounge of the hotel. </p>
<p>“Robert.”</p>
<p>Gold’s eyes looked up from his book, towards Robin who rushed his way down a staircase, “Mr. Locksley. Your evening has been colorful, I see.” His arms stretched out the back of the couch, a tiny smirk on his lips at the sight of the coward man, “Seeking safe harbor, I presume?”</p>
<p>“I want her membership revoked. Now.” Robin demanded.</p>
<p>“In the eyes of this institution, Ms. Swan has breached no legalities.” Gold’s eyes looked from behind his glasses, shaking his head as he looked back down at his book again.</p>
<p>Robin’s jaw clenched, “Then, you know that I have the right to demand of you-”</p>
<p>“Nothing.” Gold’s eyes looked up at him, his hand coming up to calmly remove his glasses, “You demand nothing of me, Mr. Locksley. This kingdom is mine and mine alone.”</p>
<p>Robin’s eyes studied the man’s serious features, becoming even more angrier by the minute. “Alright.” He said, “Then enjoy your kingdom, Robert, while you still can.”</p>
<p>Gold calmly placed his glasses back on, “And you, it’s privileges, sir.” He no longer paid Robin any attention, even as the man walked away.<br/>____________________</p>
<p>Eugenia clicked away at the keyboard in front of her. The clicking suddenly coming to a stop as her eyes looked up from behind her glasses that rested at the bridge of her nose. Seeing no other than Emma walking her way up to the reception desk.</p>
<p>“I’m here to see Robin Locksley.” Emma spat. Handgun in hand.</p>
<p>Eugenia knew what was coming. </p>
<p>“He’s waiting for you in the lounge, ma’am.” She witnessed as the blonde’s green eyes grew darker at that piece of information. Watching her as she made her way towards the hotel lounge.<br/>____________________</p>
<p>Emma stopped on her tracks at the sight of Robin sitting down at one of the lounge tables, sipping calmly on a glass of red wine. A perfectly cooked steak right before him. The corner of her lip raised in anger as the man’s eyes looked right up at her, all while she made her way down the steps, her weapon drawn out in one hand.</p>
<p>As Emma walked more before him, with freshly trails of blood on the side of her face from visible cuts, Robin slouched in his seat, straightening his suit. All while heads turned to witness the spectacle that was taking place before them now. Even Gold’s.</p>
<p>Clanking of a fork was heard as Robin stabbed at a french fry, bathing it in the juices the cut up meat provided as he placed it into his mouth. His eyes never leaving the blonde assassin who stood inches before him now.</p>
<p>“Duck fat.” Robin said calmly, a smug look on his face. “Makes all the difference.”</p>
<p>“Emma…” Gold’s voice was heard as he witnessed the blonde take another small step before Robin. </p>
<p>“Have you seen the menu here? A lot of options.” Said Robin.</p>
<p>Gold stood from his seat near the bar, his eyes focused on Emma, “Emma, listen to me…”</p>
<p>Emma’s eyes remained focused on Robin. She didn’t even blink. She could hear Gold’s voice. She knew he knew what she was about to do. Here in forbidden grounds. </p>
<p>Had Robin left her alone when she asked him to, had he not blown up her home with her wife inside. The last person that was near and dear to her. That meant everything to her, she wouldn’t be here right now.</p>
<p>Robin’s smug look just intensified as he spoke to her, “A man can stay here a long time and never eat the same meal twice.”</p>
<p>“Emma, just walk away…” Gold glared at the blonde, his hand stretched out as he stood by the bar.</p>
<p>“Yeah, Emma. Walk-”</p>
<p>A loud bang came from the blonde’s gun as it echoed throughout the lounge. The room grew silent from everything as Robin’s lifeless body laid out on the chair.</p>
<p>Gold’s lips parted, his face fell as his eyes remained on Robin’s dead body. “What have you done?” He asked.</p>
<p>The clanking of the handgun sounded next, as the blonde placed it calmly on the table. Her eyes locked on Robin’s corpse, “Finished it.” She walked away without another word.</p>
<p>The blonde’s shoes echoed through the marbled floor of the hotel lobby. Her eyes looking towards Eugenia, “Goodbye, Eugenia.”</p>
<p>“Where will you go, ma’am?” The older woman asked.</p>
<p>“Home.”<br/>____________________</p>
<p>Rain poured down hard around the blonde as she arrived home. Or to the ashes of what was her home now. It would seem crazy to come back to a pile of ashes, and burnt up boards, but this was her home, where her family lived. She couldn’t leave it.</p>
<p>Rain drops clattered around the house, drenching the blonde in heavy rain water as she walked around the burnt up house. She picked up a frame that held a picture of Regina and Henry. Of course, the picture, right near her wife’s face was burnt off and already drenching wet. She felt a pain come over her heart as she dropped the frame to the floor.</p>
<p>Digging through a pile of ashes, the blonde’s fingers reached down, pulling out Regina’s necklace from within them. </p>
<p>Emma sat down calmly in what would be the living room area, right down on a burnt up chair. Her fist tightening around her wife’s favorite necklace, holding it close to her heart. Her eyes closing as her mind swam with endless memories of her wife and son.</p>
<p>“Ms. Swan?” </p>
<p>Emma’s eyes slowly opened to the familiar voice of Eugenia. Her head turning to her left, to where the woman was patiently standing. Staring right back at her.</p>
<p>“If you would be so inclined.” She nodded curtly.</p>
<p>Emma nodded, standing to her feet. She walked along with Eugenia, mounting the woman’s car as they drove off.<br/>____________________</p>
<p>The sun had come up while Emma looked out the car window. She knew what was coming. What the consequences of her actions would be. But now, without Regina nor Henry in her life, she didn’t much care what happened to her. </p>
<p>If death could take her to be with her wife and son- so be it.</p>
<p>Or maybe not. Maybe she didn’t deserve to be where they were.</p>
<p>As the car stopped right in front of a plaza, Emma exited the car as Eugenia stood before her.</p>
<p>“It has been a pleasure, Ms. Swan.” A small smirk coated the elder woman’s lips. Her hand stretching out towards the blonde, which Emma soon shook. “Goodbye.” She motioned for her to walk towards the center of the plaza. Which Emma didn’t hesitate to do.</p>
<p>Step after step, Emma soon reached the very bottom, continuing on her way until her eyes spotted Gold sitting calmly by a fountain. Her eyes locked on him as he turned to look her way, once they were only inches apart.</p>
<p>“Emma.” Said Gold.</p>
<p>Emma nodded, “Robert.” She paused, seeing the man too calm, “What am I looking at?”</p>
<p>“The Camorra’s doubled Robin’s open contract. It’s gone International.” Gold informed her.</p>
<p>“High Table?” Emma asked.</p>
<p>Gold nodded, sighing, “Mm-hm.”</p>
<p>“And the Continental?” </p>
<p>Gold’s eyes looked back up at the blonde, his brows furrowed, “You killed a man on company grounds, Emma. You leave me no choice but to declare you excommunicado.”</p>
<p>Emma’s eyes looked to the ground. She knew this was happening of course, but it still pained her. After all, Robert Gold was one of her dearest friends.</p>
<p>“The doors to any service or provider in connection with the Continental are now closed to you.” Gold paused, standing to his feet as he walked a few steps towards her. Because it pained him to do this to her too. “I am so sorry. Your life is now forfeit.” </p>
<p>“Then why am I not dead?” She had to ask.</p>
<p>“Because I deemed it not to be.” Replied Gold. He looked over to a man standing a few feet away, nodding his head only once.</p>
<p>With that one nod, the man picked up his cell phone, speaking into it in an order, “Now.”</p>
<p>Just as he spoke that one word, every person around them walking along stopped. It was as if time had frozen. All standing staring directly at the blonde, as Emma took in the sight before her. She looked back at Gold as he gave another nod, allowing everyone else to continue on with their daily routines as they walked again.</p>
<p>The man’s brows raised at Emma. Of course, he was powerful and she knew that. She just never expected for him to bend the rules a little bit for her. Especially after breaking the most sacred rule of all.</p>
<p>Gold looked down at his watch, which marked 3:57 pm. “You have one hour.” His eyes looked up at her, “I can’t delay it any longer. You might need this…” He held out his hand, holding a similar gold medallion like the one Robin had held before her. “Down the road.”</p>
<p>Emma took the medallion within her possession without a second thought. Her eyes meeting his, “Robert… Tell them. Tell them all. Whoever comes, whoever it is, I’ll kill them. I’ll kill them all.”</p>
<p>The corner’s of Gold’s lips curved into a knowing, and proud smirk. Not expecting any less from his best assassin. “Of course you will.” He nodded, “Emma.”</p>
<p>“Robert.” Emma nodded her thanks, walking away calmly through a flock of pigeons that flew off around her.</p>
<p>Gold’s eyes watched Emma as she continued to walk away, dialing a single number as he brought his phone by his ear, “Accounts payable.” He spoke, “One-one, one-one, one. In one hour. Emma Swan. Excommunicado.”</p>
<p>The operators within their lobby got to work as they brought out Emma Swan’s file, displaying a single headshot picture of hers. One of them stamped the blonde’s file as she passed it by to another, as Gold’s order was typed into the system.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Order one-one, one-one, one confirmed.”</em>
</p>
<p>Gold hung up the call at the confirmation. His eyes on Emma as she disappeared from his sight. </p>
<p>As a dear friend, he couldn’t have her executed like the other’s who laid six feet under a pile of dirt for breaking the golden rule. He had a special kind of respect for Emma. But as much as he dearly loved her, he couldn’t let her crime go unpunished either. Soon, every phone of every assassin in New York city rang off the hook. Even those not in New York.</p>
<p>Jafar looked at the received message on his phone, as did August. Of course, they would never try anything against her. Especially August. But the offer was on the table.</p>
<p>Heads turned to the sight of the bruised up blonde as she walked past one pedestrian after another. Phones began ringing off the hook around her. Emma’s own head turning at the sound and sight of phones and millions of pairs of eyes on her now.</p>
<p>Couples walking down the park, hand in hand, their stares growing cold at the sight of her.</p>
<p>A woman with a baby carriage, smiling down sweetly at her child. Until the sight of the blonde assassin turned her stare cold, her smile gone.</p>
<p>As more and more heads turned her way, Emma began to quicken her pace. From walking to running.</p>
<p>Leroy’s head turned towards the blonde as she ran right past him, while he sat on the ground.</p>
<p>Beads of sweat quickly coated the blonde’s forehead, right against the cuts on her face as she panted from her running. </p>
<p>She needed to find a place to heal, and she had one hour to do it. Because what was coming next, was a war that everyone would lose. </p>
<p>Ingrid’s words sounding in her head as she continued her running, “Never go out without a fight.”</p>
<p>Fairly or not, Gold had given her a chance to live. To fight for her life. </p>
<p>They wanted a war. She’d give them a war.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>To Be Continued in The Black Swan 3: Parabellum…</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>